Persona : Death Star
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: "Temui dua belas dari tiga belas tamu yang akan kau lihat—hanya itu cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuka arcana Wheel of Fortune..." / "Kau tidak melihat apapun di taman itu?" / "Ja—jangan bercanda, jadi yang dimaksud 12 tamu itu... Dark Zodiac?" / Chapter 4, Dark Zodiac UPDATE!
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Yep, disini autor baru yang datang tak dijemput pulang minta antar!**

**Sebenernya ffic ini pernah di publish di Megami Tensei, tapi di rewrite lagi, dan dipindah ke bagian Persona Series karena dirasa sang author lebih cocok. Dan oh, ini adalah persona Next Generation oke ^^ gabungan antara anak dari karakter P3 dan juga P4, tapi untuk chapter-chapter awal hanya akan dilihatin anak-anak dari P4.**

**Maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan penulisan yang abal anda temui. Maklum ini ffic pertama author walaupun hanya republish aja :) **

**So, kita mulai saja!**

**.**

**P**ersona : **D**eath **S**tar

Persona Series © Atlus

Original Character © Author

.

"_Apakah kau melihat bintang yang bersinar dengan cahaya merah itu?"_

_Pemuda berambut abu-abu yang tampak menunjuk ke arah langit malam saat itu tampak tersenyum sambil menatap anak kecil berambut biru di sampingnya. Anak itu tampak menoleh, menemukan bintang yang dimaksud. Sebuah bintang, yang berwarna merah darah—sangat mencolok dan tidak pernah ia melihat sebelumnya._

"_Ya—apa itu ayah?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang—" senyuman lembutnya tampak cukup untuk membuat anak itu tenang dan tidak memalingkan tatapannya dari senyuman ayahnya. Ia sangat menyukainya—karena senyuman itu yang selalu ada disaat apapun yang ia hadapi, "—tetapi yang harus kau tahu, saat kau membutuhkan seseorang di sampingmu, bintang itu akan selalu ada dan menemanimu dimanapun dan kapanpun kau berada…"_

"_Tetapi aku tahu satu hal yang pasti—" senyumannya mengembang dan anak itu memeluk lengan ayahnya sangat erat, "—sebelum bintang itu muncul, ayah pasti akan selalu ada di sampingku, apapun yang terjadi!"_

…

"_Ya—aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, apapun dan kapanpun, saat kau dan juga adikmu membutuhkanku," mengecup ujung kepala anak laki-laki itu dan membalas pelukannya. Menutup matanya dan membenamkan kepalanya diatas kepala anak itu._

'_Karena kalian—adalah hartaku yang paling berharga…'_

…

**[ 1 Maret 2032 ]**

**Inaba, Residence Area**

**17.00**

Membuka matanya—pemuda berambut biru pendek dengan mata abu-abu pucat tampak menemukan dirinya berada di kamarnya. Sebuah rumah yang cukup—sangat—luas, dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit rumahnya yang berwarna putih dan juga sebuah lampu yang hidup secara tiba-tiba.

Mengejapkan matanya, menatap siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampunya tiba-tiba.

"Kaa-san, jangan membuatku kaget," bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, mengacak rambut birunya dan menatap seorang perempuan berambut biru se-bahu dengan mata senada. Ibunya berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Maaf Akito, ibu ingin kau menjemput Kumiko—ini sudah sore dan ia belum pulang juga," anak itu melihat jam digital yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, sebelum bergumam 'hn' dan berdiri dari tempat tidur berukuran Queen Size miliknya.

"Aku akan menjemputnya—" menguap pelan, berjalan akan mengambil jaket dan juga payung karena melihat hujan yang turun cukup deras di luar.

"Tubuhmu tidak apa-apa bukan Akito?"

…

"Tenang saja, lagipula hanya di dekat sini bukan," pemuda itu tampak tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya yang cukup luas itu dan mencari sosok adiknya yang keluar dari rumah itu sejak siang hari.

…

"_Tou-san, aku merindukanmu!" anak perempuan, kali ini berambut abu-abu lurus dengan mata berwarna senada namun lebih pucat itu tampak tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang ada di depannya. Pria yang berambut abu-abu itu tampak tersenyum dan berjongkok, mengusap kepala anak itu, "lihat-lihat, aku juga bisa mendapatkan ikan seperti yang dilakukan oleh tou-san!"_

"_Hm? Kau benar-benar mencari ikan itu ya—" pria itu tertawa dan menepuk kepala anak perempuan itu, "—kau benar-benar hebat!"_

"_Tetapi, kakek di Samegawa River mengatakan kalau ayah bisa menangkap ikan yang sangat besar! Aku ingin menangkapnya juga—" menghela nafas dan memperagakan besar ikan yang ia dengar dari kakek-kakek yang ada di Samegawa River itu, membuat ayahnya lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan, "—lihat saja, aku pasti akan bisa menangkap ikan itu!"_

"_Dan tou-san akan menunggu saat itu tiba—" mengedipkan matanya sebelah, mengecup puncak kepala anak itu._

…

**Samegawa River**

**17.15**

Akito Narukami—pemuda berusia 16 tahun, memiliki rambut berwarna biru dengan mata berwarna abu-abu pucat. Pelajar di Yasogami High School bersama dengan adiknya. Tinggal di Inaba sejak usianya 12 tahun, setelah 2 tahun lamanya ikut dengan ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Inaba.

Ibunya dan juga adik perempuannya sudah berada di Inaba, dan tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan kota kecil yang damai itu.

Sikapnya tampak dewasa, sedikit pendiam tetapi perduli dengan sekitarnya, dan menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun.

Ia akan melakukan apapun selama itu membuat semua anggota keluarga dan juga teman-temannya senang dan juga bahagia. Ibunya mengatakan, kalau ia benar-benar menurunkan sifat ayahnya walaupun ayahnya sering mengatakan kalau ia lebih menurunkan sifat ibunya.

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyur kota Inaba itu, ia melewati sungai Samegawa. Salah satu tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh ayah dan juga adik perempuannya. Ia tahu kalau adiknya akan ada di sana. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan sosok anak perempuan berambut abu-abu panjang sedang menunduk dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Di depannya, sebuah alat pancing tampak bertengger dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah.

Menghela nafas—berjalan menuruni tangga sambil membuka sebuah payung lagi selain yang ia kenakan. Meletakkannya diatas tubuh anak perempuan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat.

"Ayo kita pulang Kumiko—"

…

"Kumiko?" mengulanginya kembali saat tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Menepuk bahunya sekali, membuatnya melonjak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"A—Akito-nii, ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, kau bisa sakit jika hujan-hujanan seperti ini—" menghela nafas melihat adiknya itu, mencoba untuk tersenyum dan anak perempuan itu tampak menunduk sejenak sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sambil berdiri.

"Maaf—karena terlalu asik memancing aku jadi tidak sadar kalau hari sudah hujan!" membungkuk sejenak lagi untuk mengambil pancingan di depannya, dan menggenggam payung yang dibawa oleh kakaknya itu. Merangkul, menarik lengan kakaknya untuk menjauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ayo, kaa-san pasti sudah menunggu!"

…

_Suara deru nafas yang menyesakkan tampak terdengar—hanya itu dan juga tangan ayahnya yang mencengkramnya erat. Tidak bisa berbalik maupun beristirahat, ayahnya terus saja menariknya seakan sedang berlari dari sesuatu yang mengejar mereka. Malam tampak semakin larut, dan saat itu tidak ada awan yang menutupi langit yang dikelilingi oleh bintang._

"_Tou-san, kenapa kita harus berlari!"_

"_Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau melihat mereka Akito—jangan menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang!" ayahnya tampak panik, tidak seperti biasanya, malah membuatnya semakin penasaran. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan berlari mengikuti ayahnya yang menggendong Kumiko. Saat itu, ibunya sedang berada di luar Inaba untuk bekerja selama beberapa hari._

"_Ugh—" gerakannya terhenti saat tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak lagi. Akito tampak mencoba untuk mengambil nafas yang sesak, dan memegangi dadanya yang sakit. Ia tidak pernah menyukai penyakitnya yang membuat ia kepayahan. Ayahnya yang tampak terkejut melihatnya segera berhenti dan berbalik._

"_Akito, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_A—aku tidak apa-apa tou-san… Hanya sedikit lelah—" meremas pakaiannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, menutup matanya, "—sebaiknya kita bawa Kumiko ketempat yang lebih aman…"_

"_Akito, awas!" baru saja akan bangkit saat ayahnya tampak berteriak panik dan menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan ayahnya. Tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi—tetapi yang ia tahu selanjutnya hanyalah warna merah yang membasahi tubuhnya, dan juga cahaya putih yang membentuk seperti mata—menatapnya dengan dingin, dan setelah itu kegelapan yang menguasai seluruhnya._

…

**Residence Area**

**18.45**

'…_kito…Akito…'_

…

"Akito?" suara ibunya tampak membuatnya tersentak, dan saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di ruang makannya dengan tangan yang masih memegang sendok berisi makanan yang belum ia makan sama sekali. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama melamun dan mengenang memori tentang ayahnya, "apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm—aku tidak apa-apa kaa-san…"

"Akito-onii-san tampak seperti hantu—tidak bisa dipanggil sama sekali sedari tadi," Kumiko tampak memakan karage yang ada di depannya, tampak bersemangat dengan apa yang ia lakukan, "apakah onii-san memikirkan sesuatu?"

…

"Tidak juga—" melanjutkan makannya dan tampak Kumiko yang mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "kau tetap saja seperti anak kecil Kumiko…"

"Biar saja!"

"Ingat usia juga—" menggerutu melihat kakaknya yang tampak senang sekali mengejeknya.

"Kakak sama dinginnya dengan otou-san!"

…

Suasana tampak hening saat Kumiko menyebut ayahnya. Baik ibunya maupun Akito tidak merespon apapun, dan Kumiko hanya bisa menutup mulutnya karena secara tidka sadar membuat suasana rumah itu kembali dingin.

"A—ah, aku sudah selesai! Terima kasih atas makanannya Yakushiji-san!" mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum menatap pelayan setia ibunya yang membalas senyumannya, "aku kembali ke kamar saja—jangan mengintip kakak bodoh!"

Berlari, meninggalkan kakaknya dan juga ibunya yang hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Kaa-san jangan khawatir—" menundukkan kepalanya memakan kembali makanan di depannya hingga habis. Tidak menatap ibunya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "—aku akan selalu menjaga Kumiko. Aku akan mencari tahu kenapa Kumiko berperilaku seperti itu sejak—ayah tidak ada…"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu Akito—"

"Tenang saja, lagipula aku malas memaksakan diriku terlalu keras…" ibunya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Walaupun ia mengatakan kalau ia malas melakukannya, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak benar. Ia akan melakukannya dengan sangat baik—walaupun sifatnya terkadang memang menunjukkan kalau ia pemalas.

"Para guru berkata—" ibunya menoleh saat Akito memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka, "—Kumiko akhir-akhir ini tidak konsentrasi dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Aku sudah menanyakan alasannya tetapi ia tidak mau mengatakannya padaku…"

…

"Benarkah? Kau sudah menanyakan pada Arisa apakah adikmu memiliki masalah di sekolahnya?"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Arisa, Yoshito, Rei dan Kei, serta Shion—mereka tidak merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Kumiko," menyuap suapan terakhir makanannya sebelum mengatupkan tangannya dan bergumam 'terima kasih atas makanannya'.

"Begitu…"

…

**[ 3 Maret 2032 ]**

**Junes**

**12.00**

"Bagaimana keadaan Kumiko dan juga Akito, Naoto?" perempuan berambut cokelat pendek tampak menatap ibu dari Akito dan juga Kumiko—Naoto Shirogane, atau yang sekarang berganti menjadi Naoto Narukami. Beberapa orang tampak berkumpul di pusat perbelanjaan Junes, membicarakan sesuatu yang tampak serius.

"Akito sepertinya tidak mengalami perubahan—tetapi, sepertinya Kumiko akhir-akhir ini menjadi pemurung…"

"Kei dan Rei juga mengatakan hal itu—tetapi, menurut mereka Kumiko tetap ceria seperti biasa. Dan tidak ada masalah yang dihadapi olehnya saat ini," perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan bando berwarna merah yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya itu tampak menanggapinya cukup serius.

"Arisa tampaknya juga merasakan hal itu—" kali ini perempuan berambut cokelat ikal tampak menatap mereka semua yang sedang berbicara saat itu diikuti dengan anggukan dari pemuda berambut perak dengan sebuah luka di dahinya.

"Apakah ia pernah mengalami perubahan sikap seperti ini Naoto?" pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak memakai kemeja putih dan juga celemek berlogokan Junes itu tampak menyilangkan tangannya dan melihat reaksi dari perempuan berambut biru itu—dan ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin—sebaiknya kita minta bantuan dari Yoshito saja, mungkin dengan berbicara empat mata dengan Kumiko kita akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," yang ada di sana tampak menatap pemuda berambut cokelat itu sebelum mengangguk pelan.

…

**[ 4 Maret 2032 ]**

**Kumiko's Room**

**19.00**

Di sebuah kamar, bernuansa biru dengan semua atribut tampak hampir dipenuhi oleh warna biru, tampak Kumiko yang hanya diam memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan dirinya di dalam selimut. Isakan pelan terdengar, sebelum pada akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara ketukan halus dari balik pintu itu.

"Siapa?"

"Kumiko-chan, ini aku…!" suara yang familiar itu membuat Kumiko sedikit tersentak dan mencoba untuk bangkit sambil menghapus air matanya. Berjalan membuka pintu untuk menemukan pemuda berambut cokelat pendek dengan sebuah headset bertengger di lehernya, "yo Kumiko-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Yoshito-senpai, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hanya ingin mengobrol—apakah tidak apa-apa?" cengiran lebar yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu tampak terlihat. Terdiam sejenak—mencoba untuk menelaah apa yang diinginkan pemuda di depannya, "kau akan menceritakan semuanya padaku bukan, Kumiko?"

…

"Entahlah senpai—" menghela nafas dan berjalan, mempersilahkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kumiko duduk, dan kembali memeluk lututnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" duduk di sebelahnya, menepuk kepala Kumiko pelan, mencoba untuk membujuk Kumiko menceritakan masalahnya.

"Tidak ada—aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang—aneh, senpai…"

…

"Memang apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Kesepian—hanya itu," menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Yoshito bingung mendengar pernyataan dari Kumiko yang diikuti dengan isakan halus dari mulut Kumiko.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Naoto-san dan juga Akito selalu ada di sampingmu? Aku, dan yang lainnya juga bisa menemanimu jika kau mengatakan pada kami—" berbisik, mencoba untuk menenangkan Kumiko yang tampak perlahan terisak semakin kencang, "semua orang selalu ada untukmu. Apa yang membuatmu kesepian Kumiko?"

"Bukan itu—" menggelengkan kepalanya, isakan itu semakin jelas terdengar dan membuat Yoshito semakin panik dan juga bingung apa yang diinginkan oleh anak itu, "—semua itu berbeda… Aku hanya ingin otou-san ada disini…"

…

"Aku merindukannya—" isakan itu berubah menjadi tangis pelan yang terdengar menyayat hati. Yoshito tidak bisa berbuat apapun—ia tidak akan bisa menemukan kata-kata apapun untuk menenangkannya. Karena ia tahu—ia memang tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menenangkan Kumiko disaat ia membicarakan masalah ayahnya, "—aku merindukan otou-san, Yoshito-senpai…"

"Aku mengerti—"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi…"

…

**In front of Kumiko's Room**

**21.00**

Melihat Kumiko yang tampak tertidur setelah puas menangis, Yoshito hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kumiko dimana Naoto dan juga yang lainnya sedang menunggunya disana.

"Bagaimana Yoshito-kun?" Yukiko menatap anak dari Naoto dan juga Yuu yang tampak hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya saja. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, tidak bisa menjawab apapun setelah mendengar alasannya bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini.

"Eh, senpai murung? Yoshito-senpai murung bukan hal yang biasa terjadi," seorang anak perempuan berambut putih dan bergelombang panjang itu tampak kaget melihat Yoshito yang bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Yukiko. Mendapatkan jeweran dari ibunya—Rise, mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Yoshito—" menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, Akito tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, "—apakah Kumiko melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak—" tersenyum sedih dan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tetap tidak sanggup menatap semua orang yang ada di sana. Ia tahu, apa yang akan ia beritahukan ini akan berdampak pada semua orang, "—ini hanya masalah, paman Yuu…"

Semua orang tampak terdiam—bahkan gerakan tangan Rise dan juga suara anaknya tampak terdiam sebelum akhirnya semua mata memandang Yoshito sejenak dan beralih pada Naoto.

Yuu Narukami, ayah dari Akito dan juga Kumiko tewas—karena sebab yang tidak jelas. Baru sebulan lamanya kejadian itu terjadi, tentu saja kesedihan masih melanda keluarga Narukami itu. Seharusnya mereka tahu, kalau kematian Yuu itu masih berefek pada anak-anak mereka—dan juga Naoto.

Mereka takut jika Naoto kembali terpukul dan menangis—seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari setelah kematian dari suaminya itu. Tetapi alih-alih menangis, Naoto hanya menutup matanya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Begitu ya—" menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya tampak lirih membuat Akito khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya itu, "—seharusnya aku sadar, Kumiko belum melupakan ayahnya. Satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan sosok Yuu di mata Kumiko…"

"Naoto—"

"Senpai—apakah aku gagal menjadi seorang orang tua?"

…

"_Ayah—bertahanlah," semuanya tampak berjalan lamban. Akito tampak menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Semuanya tempat seolah menjadi kuburan, tanpa ada seseorangpun ada di sana. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menolongnya, sementara ayahnya tampak terluka parah dengan beberapa luka ada di tubuhnya._

_Ia ingat, saat itu—air matanya tampak mengalir. Padahal ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain, terutama keluarganya melihat ia menitikkan air mata. Bahkan saat tubuhnya sedang berjuang dengan penyakitnya, ia tidak pernah menangis walau sesakit apapun rasanya._

"_Akito—" senyuman itu, tampak tidak berubah sedikitpun dari wajah sang ayah. Tangan ayahnya bergerak, mencoba untuk mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Akito saat itu. Akito menahan tangannya yang akan terjatuh itu, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Menghela nafas, pria berambut abu-abu itu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna biru velvet yang seolah bersinar, dan sebuah kartu tarot. Segera memberikannya pada Akito saat itu—_

"_Lindungi adikmu, ibumu, dan semuanya—ayah yakin kau bisa melakukannya," senyuman itu semakin pudar, bersamaan dengan kolam darah yang semakin luas menyebar di sekeliling Akito dan ayahnya. Tangan yang digenggamnya semakin dingin—hingga pada akhirnya terjatuh begitu saja._

…

"_Tou-san…?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban—_

"_Tou-san, bangunlah…"_

_Tetap tidak ada jawaban—_

"_Tou-san, kumohon—bangunlah, jangan menakutiku!"_

_Mulutnya terus berucap, memanggil ayahnya—seolah ayahnya akan menjawab panggilannya dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Tetapi hati kecilnya terus berkata, kalau ayahnya sudah tidak mungkin membuka matanya. Ayahnya tidak mungkin lagi tersenyum dan tidak mungkin lagi menemaninya seperti dulu._

_Mata itu sudah tertutup selamanya—sampai kapanpun…_

…

**Unknown Place**

**Unknown Time**

Bau obat-obatan menyengat, menusuk hidung sang pemuda yang tampak membuka matanya perlahan untuk menemukan dirinya berbaring disebuah tempat tidur—seperti sebuah tempat tidur di rumah sakit. Mata abu-abunya beredar hanya untuk mencari dimana ia saat ini. Yang pasti, walaupun baunya sama—tempat serba biru itu bukanlah sebuah rumah sakit.

Saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak, ia baru menyadari seseorang duduk di depannya dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang terpaut.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room—"

…

**T**e **B**e** C**e (?)

…

Oke cerita abal dengan alur tidak jelas.

Jadi, intinya adalah setting yang diambil 20 tahun setelah persona 4 selesai—dan yang diambil adalah versi normal ending yang berarti Izanami masih berkeliaran. Setting Inaba, dimulai dengan dialog Akito yang merupakan anak dari Yuu Narukami dan juga Naoto Shirogane—begitu juga dengan Kumiko.

Di akhir cerita, diperlihatkan juga kalau sang ayah—Yuu Narukami sudah tewas 1 bulan sebelum cerita ini dimulai ^ ^

Ah dan yang dicetak miring adalah : _Flash Back_

Apakah cerita ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan, atau perlu diperbaiki dari segi penulisan dan juga cerita?

Review ya u_u


	2. Chapter 1 First Victim

**Half-Human Girl : kenapa dibilang ga modal? ^^;a dan bagian mana yang menggunakan kata-kata yang sedikit 'asing'? ' '**

**Sp-Cs : Thank's :) tentu saja kita akan menjadi teman, dan akan saya baca nanti ^^**

**.**

**P**ersona : **D**eath **S**tar

Persona Series © Atlus

Original Character © Author

.

**Chapter 1, First Case**

**.**

Tampak bangkit dari posisinya, menatap sekelilingnya yang berwarna biru velvet itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya bisa diam dan menatap kakek berambut putih dengan hidung yang 'cukup' panjang. Matanya tampak kosong menatap Igor yang masih diam tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau—Igor bukan?"

"Oh—" ia tertawa mendengar Akito yang mengetahui namanya suara tawa riang juga terdengar entah darimana—sepertinya suara perempuan, "—tamu yang menarik, kau tampaknya mengetahui tentang tempat ini sebelum pernah menginjakkan kakimu di tempat ini…"

"Ayah pernah bercerita tentang tempat ini…"

"Ayah? Siapa nama ayahmu?" Igor menatap dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan juga penuh Tanya kearah Akito yang mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang dan berat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Yuu Narukami—"

…

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya tampak terdengar kekehan pelan dari Igor yang membuat Akito bingung. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu penjelasan pada Igor.

"Tidak heran kau memiliki kunci ruangan ini, kalau begitu apakah kau juga tahu tempat apa ini?"

"Hanya tahu namanya—" mengangkat bahu dan menatap Igor, "—Velvet Room bukan?"

"Benar sekali anakku," lagi-lagi Igor terkekeh dan Akito hanya bisa berfikir _'sejak kapan aku jadi anakmu?'_ sambil tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya, "Velvet Room—ruangan yang berada diantara alam mimpi dan juga alam sadarmu. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa berakhir di ruangan ini, termasuk ayahmu—Yuu Narukami."

…

"Itu artinya, kau juga orang-orang yang terpilih—seperti ayahmu…" tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Igor, karena ayahnya pernah menceritakan tentang kakek tua itu. Igor mengeluarkan beberap alembar kartu tarot yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di meja kecil dengan warna—lagi-lagi—biru velvet, "biarkan aku meramalkan nasibmu, anakku…" Membukanya perlahan, menunjukkan 3 buah kartu.

"Kartu pertama—fool, kau akan dihadapkan dalam beberapa pilihan. Dan tugasmu, adalah menjalaninya, tanpa bisa mengetahui apa konsekuensi yang kau dapatkan saat memilih pilihan itu. Tetapi tenang saja," saat Akito akan memotong pembicaraan mendengar 'tidak mengetahui konsekuensinya', Igor segera menyelanya, "jika memang apa yang kau inginkan adalah hal yang baik, kau akan menemukan hasil yang sesuai dengan harapanmu…"

"Kartu kedua—Wheel of Fortune, kau akan dihadapkan dalam kenangan masa lalu yang membawamu pada dua hasil—pertama adalah keberuntungan, atau malah membawamu pada kesialan yang akan berakibat pada takdir yang akan kau capai…"

Membuka kartu ketiga dan terakhir, menatapnya—sebuah kartu tarot bergambar tengkorak dan satu-satunya yang berada didalam posisi terbalik.

"Oh—kartu The Death," terdiam sejenak mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan kartu itu, "kau harus berhati-hati dalam memilih pilihanmu, salah memilih—dan itu akan berakhir fatal bagi kehidupanmu dan juga bagi kehidupan orang-orang disekitarmu…"

…

"Sekarang, semuanya terserah padamu—apakah kau akan mengikuti apa kata hatimu, atau tidak—" menghilangkan semua kartu yang ada di atas meja, dan kali ini memunculkan sebuah kertas dengan map berwarna biru, "—kalau kau ingin melanjutkan takdirmu, tandatangani kontrak ini, dan kalau tidak—kau bisa menolaknya…"

'_I choose this fate of mine own free will'_

"Apakah—yang dimaksud dengan takdir itu akan membawaku pada jawaban atas kematian ayah?" langsung menanyakan pertanyaan _to the point _yang menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar semenjak ia berada di Velvet Room. Igor tampak hanya diam, menatap Akito tanpa ada senyuman di wajahnya. Satu hal yang jarang dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Kau akan mendapatkan jawabnnya, saat roda takdirmu terus berputar—hingga akhirnya berhenti pada jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang ada di hatimu…"

…

Menggerakkan tangannya, mengambil pena di samping kertas itu dan membubuhi tanda tangannya di sana.

"Baiklah, sebelum kau kembali, aku akan memperkenalkan asistenku untuk kali ini—yang akan membantumu dalam perjalanannya," tampak sosok seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan model kuncir kuda tersenyum dan mendekati Akito.

"Jadi dia adalah klien pertamaku, master?"

"Ya, perkenalkan—dia adalah Aether, yang akan membantumu dalam perjalanan nanti—" perempuan itu tampak lebih muda daripada Akito, memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna biru terang. Pakaiannya serba biru dengan kulit sepucat susu.

"Salam kenal, aku akan membantu sebisaku—namaku adalah Aether!"

Akito _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan dari Aether yang kelewatan semangat, tetapi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis. Aether berjalan mendekat dan memegang pipi Akito dengan kedua tangannya membuat sang pemuda menatap langsung kedua mata biru milik Aether.

Dan sedetik kemudian, sentuhan hangat mulut Aether terasa menyentuh bibirnya. Aether mencium bibirnya dan belum melepaskannya hingga beberapa saat.

"A—apa yang kau—!" menunjuk sambil mundur beberapa langkah hingga menabrak tembok dibelakang tempat tidur, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya yang sebelah menutup bibirnya.

"Sedikit hadiah—" menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan kembali untuk mengambil sebuah buku biru yang dikenal dengan buku compendium.

"Baiklah—kau sudah memiliki kunci Velvet, maka yang bisa aku katakan hanyalah—_Until we meet again, my son…_"

…

**[ 6 Maret 2032 ]**

**Akito's Room**

**05.00**

Membuka matanya perlahan, matahari tampak masih bersembunyi di balik kegelapan malam yang masih tersisa. Akhir-akhir ini, bukan hanya di Inaba—tetapi seluruh dunia, rasanya malam semakin terasa lama. Rasanya kegelapan terus menelan cahaya matahari yang seharusnya sudah bersinar ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 seperti sekarang.

Mendesah pelan, ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya saat itu. Suasanan di rumahnya tampak sepi—Kumiko masih terlelap tidur, dan ibunya semakin jarang berada di rumah semenjak ayahnya tewas.

Tentu saja, karena ibunya harus menghidupi keluarganya seorang diri—jadi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan ibunya atas semua ini.

"Sebaiknya aku membuatkan sarapan untuk Kumiko," menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berjalan menuju ke dapur dan membuatkan makanan. Walaupun Akito adalah laki-laki di rumah itu, tetapi hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa memasak makanan selain ayahnya. Ibunya dan Kumiko tidak pernah bisa memasak, dan selalu berakhir dengan sakit perut.

Segera berjalan menuju ke kulkas untuk melihat bahan makanan, dan menatap kearah langit yang masih bisa ia lihat bintang yang bertaburan. Di tengah bintang-bintang itu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah bintang yang bersinar merah menyala.

"Bloody Star—sudah lama tidak melihat bintang itu," tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin menggapai bintang itu. Setiap bertemu dengan bintang itu—bayangan ayahnyalah yang selalu terlihat. Ia senang saat bintang itu muncul, tetapi ia hanya muncul satu bulan sekali, "sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti arti keberadaanmu…"

"Akito-san, apakah itu anda?"

"Yakushiji-san, maaf mengganggu anda—" menunduk saat melihat pelayan ibunya sejak dulu itu tampak sudah siap dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar saya yang menyiapkan sarapan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi—" tertawa dan mulai memotong sayuran yang ada di atas kitchen set, "—dimana ibu?"

"Naoto-sama sedang keluar, ada kasus yang menunggunya…"

"Kasus lagi? Apakah sama?"

"Begitulah—dan selalu berakhir dengan jalan buntu…" Akito hanya menghela nafas dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Berbalik dan mengambil jaket berwarna biru miliknya dan segera berjalan keluar dari rumah itu,"anda mau kemana Akito-san?"

"Berjalan-jalan, mencari udara segar—" tersenyum dan pada akhirnya menutup pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan Yakushiji sendirian disana.

…

**Shopping District**

**05.00**

"Narukami-san, disini—" Naoto yang tampak datang segera bergerak saat beberapa polisi memanggilnya. Di sebuah lorong gelap tepat di belakang kuil, terdapat laporan kalau ditemukan mayat yang sudah menjadi mumi tergantung dengan tali di sebuah beranda. Saat ditemukan, mayat itu sudah menjadi tengkorak—padahal tidak ada orang yang melihat bahwa sebelumnya ada mayat di sana.

"Apakah ada saksi mata?"

"Tidak—mereka yang tinggal di sini mengatakan kalau tiba-tiba saja bau busuk yang menyengat keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan saat dilihat, sudah ada mayat dalam kondisi seperti ini," Naoto dengan tenangnya berjalan dan meneliti mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi itu. Di sisi lain dari mayat itu ditemukan simbol berbentuk sebuah jam yang tertusuk oleh sebuah pedang, "ah, sebelum mayat ditemukan, dua minggu sebelumnya tampaknya simbol dari jam ini sudah ada di tempat ini…"

"Wheel of Furtune—" tentu dengan sarung tangan putih, ia mencoba untuk menelusuri Gambar yang tampak dibuat dengan darah itu. Di bawahnya juga tampak darah yang menggenang seperti air, dan di sisi lain dari dinding itu juga terlihat beberapa huruf yang acak dan tidak beraturan dengan beberapa garis di bawahnya layaknya sang pelaku membuat permainan Hangman.

**B – C – G – A – D – G – J – H – F – Q –X – Z – W – U – T – L –Y – M – I – K**

"Apa maksud dari kode ini—"

…

"P-O-A-N-S-R-E—" suara yang dikenalnya terdengar dari belakang Naoto. Saat menoleh, ia menemukan Akito yang masuk seenaknya saja dan melihat semua itu. Ingin protes, tetapi ia penasaran dengan huruf yang disebutkan oleh Akito saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu Akito?"

"Huruf-huruf yang hilang—" menunjuk alphabet yang ada di dinding itu, tidak perduli seolah tidak ada mayat yang baunya membusuk dan pemandangan mengerikan di sekitarnya, "—enam huruf, P—O—A—N—S—R—E. dan sangat cocok jumlahnya dengan garis yang ada di bawahnya…"

"Benar juga—dan apa yang sebenarnya tertulis di sana…"

…

'_Persona—'_ suara yang tampak berbisik di telinganya itu tampak membuat Akito tersentak. Mencoba mencari sumber suara, tetapi ia langsung menyadari sesuatu yang mungkin memiliki arti itu. Mencoba untuk mengeja kata-kata itu, dan saat menaruhnya di garis yang ada di bawah alphabet, ia menemukan kecocokan itu.

"Persona?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Akito?"

"Tidak—" menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan sambil menoleh kearah ibunya, "—Yakushiji bilang kalau ibu ada disini. Aku membawakan makanan untukmu—"

"Ah, terima kasih Akito—"

"Hm..."

…

**Yasogami High School**

**08.00**

"Selamat pagi senpai—" beberapa anak tampak menyapa Akito yang baru saja sampai di sekolahnya bersama dengan Kumiko. Membalasnya dengan gumaman pendek, berjalan kembali hingga ke kelasnya. Mendapatkan keturunan dari Yuu Narukami dan juga Naoto Shirogane yang terkenal dengan kharismanya, tentu saja akan membuat kedua orang bermarga Narukami itu juga mendapatkan charisma orang tuanya di sekolah mereka.

Akito Narukami, selain terkenal dengan wajah tampannya ia juga terkenal dengan kejeniusannya yang mungkin memang sudah bawaan dari lahir, mengingat di kelas—menurut saksi mata berinisial Y.H yang merupakan sahabat baiknya—Akito tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran dan selalu tertidur di kelas. Namun sayang, fisiknya yang lemah dan juga tidak kuat dalam olah raga itu menjadi satu-satunya kekurangan yang dimiliknya.

Tetapi toh—ia selalu saja mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi di Yasogami, dan nilai olah raganya masih berada di dalam rata-rata kelas.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Kumiko Narukami—siswi kelas 1 itu, yang terkenal manis dan juga baik. Nilai olah raganya sangat memuaskan dan anak yang ceria dan juga aktif. Berkebalikan dengan kakaknya yang lebih condong pada akademik daripada olah raga.

Bahkan nilai olah raga dari Kumiko mengalahkan anak-anak laki-laki di sekolahnya.

…

**Yasogami High School, Class 2-2**

**08.10**

"Yo, Akito!" Yoshito yang melihat sahabatnya itu baru saja datang langsung menghampirinya. Akito hanya ber 'hn' ria sambil berjalan dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Mereka tampak akrab dan berbincang dengan santainya di dalam kelas. Padahal semua anak tahu kalau Akito adalah orang yang tidak senang berbincang terlalu lama—dan hanya Yoshito dan beberapa orang sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil yang bisa bersikap seperti itu, dan tentu saja ditanggapi oleh Akito.

Salah satunya adalah Yoshito Hanamura—anak dari pemilik Junes. Tidak terlalu pintar dalam akademik maupun olah raga, tetapi ia adalah anak yang supel dan juga periang. Sahabat dari Akito sejak mereka kecil, karena kedua orang tuanya juga merupakan sahabat yang sangat dekat.

"Kau melihat beberapa mobil polisi di dekat shopping district? Aku juga melihat Naoto-san!"

"Ada mayat yang ditemukan di salah satu tempat—dalam keadaan membusuk, dan tidak berbentuk," seakan tidak mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan dan mengerikan, Akito hanya diam dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, "aku melihatnya tadi pagi saat mengantarkan makanan pada ibu…"

"Begitukah? Apakah ada yang menarik di tempat itu?"

"Kalau menurutmu mayat membusuk yang tergantung dan juga tulisan yang terbuat dari darah adalah sesuatu yang menarik, maka jawabannya adalah iya."

"Tulisan apa?"

Akito mengambil sebuah kertas, menuliskan dan menggambarkan simbol whell of fortune yang ia lihat saat itu. Yoshito hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat apa yang ditulis saat itu.

**B – C – G – A – D – G – J – H – F – Q –X – Z – W – U – T – L –Y – M – I – K**

"Apa itu? Lalu, bukankah itu lambang—"

"Wheel of Fortune bukan?" seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna biru tampak menatap lambang itu. Baik Akito maupun Yoshito langsung menoleh seakan terkejut dan hanya menghela nafas saat mereka mengetahui siapa itu.

"Jangan mengagetkanku Shion, lalu—Wheel of Fortune? Seperti kartu tarot begitu?"

"Yep, biasanya melambangkan roda takdir atau bisa juga melambangkan roda waktu yang berputar," jawab Shion sambil mengangguk. Sementara Akito tampak hanya diam sambil memandangi lambang itu, "lalu, tulisan apa itu?"

"P—O—A—N—S—R—E—" Akito memberitahukan apa yang ia fikirkan saat itu. Baik Yoshito maupun Shion tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Akito, dan pemuda itu langsung menjelaskan tentang arti kata itu.

"Persona—aku pernah mendengarnya dari ibu…"

Shion Ichijou, anak sulung dari Kou Ichijou dan juga Yukiko Amagi, memiliki watak yang mirip dengan ibunya, dan sangat mencerminkan seorang Yamato Nadeshiko di mata orang lain meskipun baik Akito maupun Yoshito tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya.

"Aku mendengar seseorang berbisik padaku saat itu—"

…

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi TKP sepulang sekolah?"

…

**Shopping District**

**16.30**

"Mayatnya sudah dipindahkan—" Yoshito yang masuk diam-diam bersama dengan Akito serta Shion menatap sekeliling mereka. Mayat yang digantung sudah dipindahkan, hanya saja dinding itu masih dipenuhi oleh coretan dari darah yang menunjukkan simbol Wheel of Fortune, "—ini simbol yang ditulis itu ya…"

"Persona—dan juga Wheel of Fortune," Shion menatap kedua simbol yang ada di depannya saat itu dan mencoba untuk memikirkan apa saja yang menjadi kemungkinan dari arti dua simbol tersebut. Akito yang berada di depan simbol Wheel of Fortune tampak menatap simbol itu sebelum dadanya terasa panas.

Memeganginya, cahaya biru terang bersinar dari dalam kantungnya. Mengambil kartu tarot Yuu yang saat ini bersinar cukup terang dan menatap Gambar Izanagi yang mulai memudar. Shion dan juga Yoshito yang melihat itu segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"A—apa yang terjadi?"

'_Thou art I…'_

'_And I am thou…'_

Mendengar bisikan itu lagi—gambar itu dan juga lambang dari kartu Fool semakin menghilang dan berubah menjadi lambang Wheel of Fortune. Tidak ada Gambar Izanagi, dan Gambar itu kosong tanpa ada penggantinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kartu itu—"

…

Seakan ada yang menggerakkan tangannya, Akito menempelkan kartu tarot milik ayahnya itu di tengah simbol Wheel of Fortune. Membuat kartu itu serta lambang berwarna itu kembali bercahaya biru terang dan kemudian menyelimuti ketiganya.

Dan saat cahaya itu menghilang, saat itulah tidak ada sosok ketiganya di tempat pembunuhan itu—seolah mereka ditelan oleh cahaya terang yang menyelimutinya tadi.

…

**Unknown Place**

BUAGH!

Suara benda yang terjatuh itu terdengar, dan ternyata baik Akito, Yoshito, dan juga Shion mengaduh sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya. Mereka seolah terjatuh dari tempat yang cukup tinggi tetapi tidak cukup untuk membunuh mereka.

"Ini dimana—" Yoshito tampak melihat sekelilingnya, tampak sangat gelap dan juga tidak memiliki cahaya apapun yang bisa menerangi jalan mereka.

DUG!

"Aw—hati-hati kalau berjalan Yoshi!" Shion yang sepertinya kakinya terinjak oleh Yoshito tampak menendang, entah bagian apa karena ia sendiri juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"N—Nice kick Shion-chan," memegangi bagian _'you-know-what'_ dari Yoshito, membuat yang pemuda itu tersungkur. Akito yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria dan tertawa pelan. Tetapi ia menyadari sesuatu saat itu.

"Kalian—tidak bisa melihat apapun?"

"Begitulah—disini sangat gelap…" menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk mencari penerangan di tempat itu. Akito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bingung dengan perkataan kedua temannya.

"Aku bisa melihat sekelilingku—"

"Wha!" Yoshito dan juga Shion segera menghampiri sumber suara untuk menemukan Akito yang mengangguk, meyakinkan perkataannya.

"Yep walaupun samar—tetapi aku bisa melihatnya kok…"

"Lalu, apa yang ada di dalam sini?" Yoshito memegang bahu Akito agar ia tidak semakin jauh dari satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat dalam kegelapan itu. Shionpun juga mengangguk dan memegang lengan Akito dengan erat agar tidak terpisah.

"Shopping district—sepertinya…"

"Sepertinya?" Shion dan juga Yoshito tampak bingung dengan perkataan Akito, dan sang pemuda hanya mengangguk dan melihat kembali sekelilingnya. Sebuah kuil yang tentu saja ia kenal dan berada di Shopping District.

"Yep, ini Shopping District…"

"Lalu kenapa gelap? Ouch—Yoshi, hentikan memukul kepalaku dari belakang!"

"Aku tidak memukulmu dari belakang akukan tepat disampingmu!" Yoshito tampak protes saat Shion menyalahkannya. Akito yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh untuk menemukan bayangan yang muncul di belakang Shion dan dengan segera menarik mereka berdua menjauh dari bayangan itu.

"A—ada apa Akito?"

"Sesuatu—yang cukup berbahaya," Akito menatap bayangan itu, yang bergerak semakin mendekat. Ia mencoba untuk mundur sambil membawa kedua temannya itu, di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menyala berwarna putih seperti sepasang mata muncul dari bayangan itu.

'_I—itu…'_

"Kyaa!" Shion berteriak membuat Akito maupun Yoshito menoleh untuk menemukan bayangan itu semakin banyak dan mengepung mereka. Mengambil apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka, Akito mencoba untuk melindungi kedua sahabatnya itu yang tampak bingung dan juga ketakutan. Tetapi ia beruntung, karena teman-temannya tidak bisa melihat makhluk yang ada di sekelilingnya sekarang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Akito!"

"Akito, kartumu!" Shion menatap saku Akito yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan cahaya. Satu-satunya cahaya yang bisa dilihat mereka berdua. Akito mencoba untuk mengambil kartu itu, menatap Gambar yang semula tampak menghilang.

'_I am thou, and thou art I…'_

'_From the power of your fate…'_

'_And the time that bring you to the truth…'_

"Akito?"

…

'_Call my name—now…'_

"Per…so—na…" meremas kartu yang ada di tangannya, seakan sebuah kaca yang hancur berkeping-keping, cahaya biru itu semakin menyinari sekitar tubuh Akito dan memunculkan sebuah makhluk berwarna putih yang memiliki sayap dan juga tampak membawa sebuah jam saku yang ukurannya cukup besar serta sebuah pedang. Tubuhnya tampak mengenakan sebuah pakaian serba hitam dengan jubah berwarna putih. Baik Yoshito maupun Shion tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang mereka rasakan—keterkejutan. Melihat makhluk itu tampak muncul, membuka matanya yang ditutupi oleh topeng berwarna putih, menunjukkan iris matanya yang berwarna kuning terang.

Beberapa bayangan itu tampak mendekat, bentuknya semakin berubah menyerupai sebuah buku yang terbuka tetapi memiliki mata di halamannya yang terbuka. Monster itu menjulurkan lidahnya, mencoba untuk menyerang Akito dan juga yang lainnya.

Menatap tajam kearah monster itu, menghindar dari serangan para shadow itu dan melompat keatas. Menjulurkan tangannya, kearah shadow yang ada di bawahnya.

"Chronos, Bufu!" jarum jam yang ada di tangan kiri makhluk yang dipanggil Akito berputar dengan cepat, dan saat itu bongkahan es tampak membekukan salah satu monster yang ada di depan Akito, "sekarang—bash!"

Dengan dua kali serangan itu, shadow yang ada di depannya tampak menghilang menjadi cairan hitam yang perlahan menghilang. Shion dan juga Yoshito tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya—kaki mereka tampak melemas dan hanya bisa menatap Akito yang memunggungi mereka.

"A—Akito, tadi itu apa?"

"Persona—" menghela nafas panjang, menatap Chronos yang masih muncul untuk melindungi mereka bertiga. Ia tersenyum, sambil menatap persona miliknya itu, "—kekuatan yang ada pada diriku, dan juga ayah dulu…"

…

Yah, semuanya pasti tahu kalau Akito bakal punya persona kan?

Dan bukan Izanagi yang didapatkannya, karena Izanagi itu Cuma punya Yuu :3

Chronos : disini punya peranan yang cukup penting—adalah dewa Yunani yang disebut sebagai dewa dari waktu dan juga takdir.

Dan ini dia, sedikit biodata dari Akito :3

**Name : **Akito Narukami

**Parent : **Yuu Narukami & Naoto Shirogane

**Age : **16

**Birthday : **12 Agustus 2016

**Arcana : **Fool/World & Secret Arcana

**Status : **2nd grade Senior High School at Yasogami High School

**Appearance : **Rambut biru seperti Naoto, modelnya seperti—Minato Arisato (Persona 3), mata abu-abu pucat seperti Yuu. Sering memakai kacamata jika membaca buku, kulit cokelat pucat, tubuh proporsional.

**Personality : **Dewasa, pendiam, setia kawan, penyayang keluarga, ramah, tidak suka menunjukkan emosinya.

**Like : **Keluarganya, teman-temannya, makanan manis, tempat yang tinggi, _bloody star_, Chronos.

**Dislike : **Penyakitnya, kehilangan teman atau keluarganya, Mystery X Food, minuman / makanan yang pahit, obat-obatan, rumah sakit.

**Weapon : **Long Sword

**Background Story : **anak pertama dari Yuu Narukami dan juga Naoto Shirogane, memiliki sifat yang merupakan perpaduan ayah dan ibunya. Sejak kecil memiliki penyakit jantung yang membuat tubuhnya lemah, dan membuatnya lemah dalam olah raga. Saat berusia 12 tahun ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang terpaksa meninggalkan Inaba karena pekerjaannya, dan baru kembali 2 tahun sebelum cerita dimulai.

**Persona Status**

**Name : **Chronos

**Level : **5

**Skill :**

**-**Bufu

-Bash

-?

Next Skill : Lv. 7


	3. Chapter 2 World of Arcana

**Sp-Cs : **Ahahaha XD sebenarnya sih itu ada gunanya, ini ada dibawah sini :3 silahkan dibaca :D Dan sebenarnya tentang kasus dan kode itu dapetnya dari CSI sih ^^; malah ga kepikiran ke PTS. Dan itu kebetulan aja ketemu ^^; katanya sih setingkat sama Nyx + Izanagi, jadi pake aja :3

Untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, akan dijawab dalam chapter-chapter yang akan datang~

**.**

**P**ersona : **D**eath **S**tar

Persona Series © Atlus

Original Character © Author

.

**Chapter 2, World of Arcana**

**.**

"Persona?"

Yoshito tampak menatap Akito begitu juga dengan Shion. Akito tampak mengangguk, mencoba untuk melawan beberapa shadow yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tetaplah dibelakangku—" mencoba untuk melindungi kedua orang di belakangnya, menggerakkan tangannya kembali dan Chronos segera bergerak dengan pedang di tangannya dan menusuk serta melempar salah satu shadow yang paling dekat dengan Akito, "—bufu!"

Lagi-lagi shadow itu tampak membeku, tetapi dengan segera dua buah shadow di belakangnya segera bergerak menyerang kearah Yoshito dan juga Shion. Melihat keadaan itu membuat Akito panik dan menatap jarak shadow itu dan juga mereka berdua yang semakin mendekat.

"King Frost, mabufu~!" suara yang asing terdengar sebelum sosok berwarna putih yang mirip dengan boneka salju dengan wig ala bangsawan dan juga sebuah mahkota raja beserta tongkatnya melancarkan serangan es pada shadow yang tersisa hingga akhirnya menghilang tanpa sisa.

"Si—siapa sekarang?"

"Untung saja Osama tidak apa-apa~" suara perempuan itu tampak semakin mendekat hingga Akito menyadari bayangan itu. Aether yang berlari kearahnya tampak langsung memeluknya dengan erat, "sudah kuduga kau adalah orangnya~"

"Bi—bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang Akito?"

…

"Sebaiknya tidak—" Akito masih bersweatdrop ria melihat Aether yang menempel erat padanya.

"Bagaimana, apakah ciuman itu memberikan padamu sebuah kekuatan? Tentu saja selain persona~" dengan nada bicara seperti menyanyi, Aether tampak berbisik pelan di telinga Akito—membuat wajahnya memerah dan segera ditutupi dengan tangan oleh Akito.

"E—eh, ciuman?"

"Ka—kau salah dengar Yoshito, jangan difikirkan," tampak sedikit panik dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, "a—ah jadi karena itu aku bisa melihat dunia ini?"

"Yep, begitulah Osama~"

"Kau bisa membuat mereka melihat tempat ini juga? Sedikit susah kalau hanya aku yang melihat tempat ini—" bisik Akito pada Aether dan menunjuk mereka berdua. Aether tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk senang.

"Demi Osama, aku akan melakukannya~!"

"Ta—tapi tidak perlu—"

CUP!

Yoshito merasakan kecupan di pipinya, dan beberapa detik kemudian cahaya terang langsung menyinari matanya membuatnya mengerjap sebelum membukanya dan menemukan fakta bahwa ia bisa melihat didalam kegelapan itu—begitu juga dengan Shion.

"Whoaaa! Aku jadi bisa melihat jelas disini!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—" Yoshito dan Shion menatap Aether yang memeluk lengan Akito dan menempel dengannya kembali, membuat mereka bersweatdrop ria lagi.

"Aether—bisa kau lepaskan aku dan jelaskan pada kami sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ugh, baiklah—" melepaskannya dan menatap ketiga anak yang berada di hadapannya saat ini, "—perkenalkan, namaku adalah Aether, dan aku adalah penjaga tempat ini. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian—"

"Tempat apa ini?" Yoshito melihat kesekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh jam dinding yang melayang maupun tergeletak diatas lantai saat itu.

"World of Arcana—" tersenyum, menatap mereka bertiga yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Aether, "—tepatnya ini adalah Whell of Fortune's World, tempat yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Osama…"

"Osama, siapa?"

"Akito Narukami-san, tetapi karena ayah Osama selama ini menjaga tempat ini, symbol itu tidak pernah tampak sebelum 1 bulan yang lalu—entahlah karena apa," sepertinya karena tidak tahu apapun tentang Yu membuat Aether bingung dengan menghilangnya ayah dari Akito, "aku adalah penjaga dari World of Arcana, sampai sekarang—Wheel of Fortune belum bisa dijelajahi karena sesuatu."

"Tunggu-tunggu," Yoshito yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Aether menghentikan perkataannya lebih jauh, "apa itu World of Arcana? Dan apa hubungannya tempat ini dengan paman Yu?"

…

"Aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan pertama—" Aether menunjuk telunjuknya membentuk angka 1, "—World of Arcana adalah sebuah tempat dimana para shadow yang memiliki arcana masing-masing berkumpul. Misalkan Izanagi, yang memiliki arcana Fool, kalian bisa menemukannya di Fool's World. Dan Wheel of Fortune's World terbuka karena kartu Chronus yang dipegang oleh Osama!"

Akito menatap kartu di tangannya dan membaliknya—mencoba untuk meneliti kartu itu sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang aneh disana.

"Kenapa—lambang persona milikku berubah menjadi Fool?"

"Eh!" Aether dan juga yang lainnya tampak menghampiri dan menatap lambang arcana yang semula adalah Wheel of Fortune sekarang berubah menjadi Fool Arcana, namun Gambar di depannya tetaplah Gambar dari Chronus, "tetapi seharusnya Chronus adalah Wheel of Fortune's God!"

"Aku penasaran dengan rantai yang seolah membelenggu Gambar dari Chronus ini—" Shion menunjuk Gambar rantai yang membentuk silang di kartu persona milik Akito. Tetapi, toh Akito masih bisa memanggil Chronus tadi, mungkin memang ada rantai di wujud Chronus yang tidak sempat dilihat mereka tadi.

"Hei-hei, apakah kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Eh?" Yoshito dan juga Akito menatap Shion yang langsung sweatdrop melihat mereka kompak.

"Bagaimana cara kita kekluar dari tempat ini?"

"Ah, kalau itu gampang—" Aether mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sangat besar entah darimana, dan lagi-lagi membuat semua orang terdiam sambil berkeringat dingin menatap buku itu, "baiklah—Wheel of Fortune…"

"A—ada apa dengan buku itu?"

"Ah ini dia!" menunjuk halaman dengan lambang Wheel of Fortune, tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan mendekati Akito, Yoshito, dan juga Shion yang mundur saat ia maju mendekat, "kenapa kalian mundur?"

"Karena kau mencurigakan…"

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terlalu sakit kok," melangkah lebih cepat, membuat mereka berdua mundur lebih cepat dan menggeleng apalagi mendengar kata 'tidak terlalu sakit' itu. Tetapi kali ini Aether berlari dan saat mereka bertiga sadar, Aether sudah melompat dan akan memukulkan buku besar itu pada kepala mereka bertiga.

DHUAK!

Seolah tertelan oleh halaman buku itu, sosok mereka bertiga langsung menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Aether sendirian di tempat itu.

"Baiklah, saatnya kembali ke Velvet Room~"

_…_

**Shopping District**

**18.00**

"Ow!" merasakan rasa sakit pada kepala mereka, Akito, Yoshito, dan juga Shion terlihat kembali ke tempat terakhir mereka berada—Shopping District. Terduduk di depan lambang Wheel of Fortune yang terbuat dari darah itu—mereka saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas.

"Apakah tadi mimpi?"

"Entahlah—tetapi rasa sakitnya terasa nyata," menghela nafas, Shion memegangi punggungnya yang terbentur cukup keras saat terjatuh tadi.

"Tidak—" Akito menatap kartu yang masih ia genggam, Izanagi pemberian ayahnya tampak berubah menjadi persona baru—Chronus dengan lambang Fool di belakangnya, tidak lupa dengan rantai yang seakan membelenggu kartu itu, "—itu bukan mimpi…"

…

"Menurutmu, apakah—tempat itu berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang terjadi di Inaba?"

"Untuk sementara, tidak ada bukti mengenai hal itu—" Yoshito menghela nafas berat dan tampak lelah dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini, "—lebih baik kita…"

BRUGH!

Suara sesuatu yang terjatuh itu tampak mengalihkan perhatian dari Shion dan juga Yoshito. Melihat pemuda berambut biru itu tumbang dengan wajah yang pucat dan keringat dingin bercucuran.

"A—Akito!"

_…_

_"Ayah, ceritakan tentang pertarunganmu melawan Magatsu Izanagi itu! Dan saat Namatame membuat Nanako-san hampir saja tewas—" sosok Akito berusia 5 tahun itu tampak dipangku oleh ayahnya dan sedang bercerita bersama dengan ayahnya._

_"Bukankah sudah kuceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu?"_

_"Cerita itu sangat menarik! Aku tidak bosan-bosannya mendengarkan apa yang ceritakan saat menggunakan Izanagi ini," memegang sebuah kartu persona bergambar Izanagi, ia sangat menyukai kartu itu dan ingin sekali bisa bertarung seperti ayahnya, "apakah aku bisa mendapatkan petualangan seperti ayah suatu hari nanti?"_

_"Kau tahu—" ayahnya tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Akito, "—kalau ingin jujur, aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama. Karena semua itu, memiliki taruhannya—yaitu nyawa…"_

_"Nyawa?"_

_"Ya—dan aku lebih memilih kalau kalian tidak bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk itu—dan hidup damai seperti orang-orang normal lainnya…"_

_…_

**Velvet Room**

**Unknown time**

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room, my son—_" tertawa seperti biasa, saat Akito mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan velvet room bersama dengan Igor dan juga Aether yang duduk di sisi lain dari tempat tidurnya, "—bagaimana perjalanan pertamamu?"

…

"Kenapa kartu milik ayah berubah? Kemana Izanagi miliknya—kenapa aku tidak memiliki Izanagi sebagai persona milikku?"

"Karena itu bukanlah kekuatan yang berasal dari dirimu—" tersenyum penuh arti, menatap Akito dengan seringai yang cukup untuk menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Akito, "—ayahmu adalah ayahmu, dan kau adalah kau. Walaupun pada akhirnya Chronus memiliki peranan penting dari perjalananmu, tetapi tenang saja—kalau kau benar dalam memilih pilihan takdirmu, maka kau akan bertemu dengan Izanagi, untuk kedua kalinya…"

"Benarkah?"

Igor hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Akito.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kemari ingin menjelaskan tentang Social Link," Igor tampak menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai Social Link yang merupakan tanda ikatan pada orang lain untuk Akito, cara mendapatkannya, dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau social link itu naik tingkat.

"Intinya adalah—semakin banyak dan semakin tinggi social link yang didapatkan, maka aku akan mendapatkan persona yang semakin kuat?"

"Begitulah—karena tipemu adalah sama seperti ayahmu dan tamuku sebelumnya—yaitu memiliki wild card. Tetapi, kau tidak bisa menggunakan persona dengan arcana Wheel of Fortune—" baik Akito maupun Aether tampak menatap Igor dengan tatapan bingung, "belenggu rantai ini—yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti darimana asalnya, itulah yang mengunci arcana Wheel of Fortune dari Social Link maupun Persona Compendium milikmu…"

…

"Tetapi, aku masih bisa menggunakan arcana lainnya bukan?"

"Tentu—dan kuharapkan yang terbaik darimu, _my guest—*chuckle*_" Igor tampak tertawa, berbeda dari biasanya, seolah ia sangat tertarik dengan belenggu yang bisa mengunci penggunaan persona dan juga Social Link dari seseorang, "sudah saatnya kau kembali—_until we meet again…"_

…

**[ 20 Maret 2032 ]**

**Inaba's Hospital**

**11.00**

_'Apakah ia baik-baik saja?'_

_'Sudah satu minggu ia tidak sadarkan diri…'_

_'Tenang saja Naoto, ia akan baik-baik saja…'_

Suara semua orang yang tampak berbicara membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Menatap kesekelilingnya, saat ia menemukan dirinya sedang berada di kamar rumah sakit. Bukan Velvet Room—tetapi benar-benar kamar rumah sakit di Inaba.

"Kaa-san…" suaranya tampak sedikit tidak terdengar karena tertutup oleh masker oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya. Tetapi cukup untuk didengar semua orang di kamar perawatan itu dan membuat mereka menoleh untuk menemukan Akito yang sudah sadar.

"Nii-san! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Kumiko memeluk dengan segera kakaknya dengan erat, tidak memperdulikan—atau mungkin lupa kalau kakaknya itu sedang tidak sehat hingga terdengar erangan dari Akito, "ah! Maafkan aku nii-san!"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa Kumiko," mencoba untuk bangkit dan membuka masker oksigen di mulutnya, "kenapa aku disini?"

"Sa—saat kita sedang berjalan-jalan di Shopping District, tiba-tiba saja penyakitmu kambuh—dan kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 minggu," Yoshito menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya. Akito tampak menatap tidak percaya Yoshito, ia sudah tidak sadar selama 2 minggu lamanya?

"Tetapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu juga—aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan Akito…" Naoto tampak menghela nafas berat dan tampak lelah. Akito hanya bisa diam dan menatap cemas ibunya saat itu.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir kaa-san…"

…

**Junes**

**16.00**

"Syukurlah Akito sudah sehat kembali—" menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Naoto dan yang lainnya, yang lagi-lagi berkumpul di Junes seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Selain para orang tua, anak-anak mereka tampaknya menunggu Akito di kamarnya hingga ia merasa sedikit lebih baik, "—kau tahu, aku sempat khawatir dengan keadaannya…"

"Terutama aku senpai—Akito memang sering pingsan, tetapi tidak sampai selama ini—" Naoto menghela nafas panjang dan berat, meminum kopi yang ada di depannya sambil menutup matanya, "—aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi setelah Yuu meninggal…"

…

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang menginginkan itu terjadi lagi—" Chie menepuk kepala Naoto perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan perempuan berambut biru itu.

"Begitulah—" Yosuke tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Saat ia sedang mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling Junes, ia menatap sesosok anak kecil yang sedang berlarian menuju ke sebuah sudut toko yang ada di Junes, "—hm?"

"Ada apa senpai?" Kanji menatap Yosuke yang tampak memijat batang hidungnya dan menutup matanya.

"Mungkin aku harus memakai kacamata—entah kenapa tadi sekilas aku seperti melihat anak kecil yang mirip Yoshito saat ia masih kecil…"

…

"Mustahil—" semua kompak mengatakan hal itu dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa lepas dari mereka.

…

**Inaba's Hospital**

**16.00**

"Sudah kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja—" Akito tampak kesal melihat semua teman-temannya yang ada di ruangannya selalu menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Bukan penyakitnya yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran saat itu, tetapi karena sesuatu yang seolah menyedot kekuatannya dan membuat tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Tetapi kau tidak pernah pingsan selama itu—"

"Aku hanya lelah," merebahkan kembali dirinya di atas bantal dan menutup matanya walaupun tidak tidur. Saat kegelapan memenuhi pandangannya, tampak sebuah bayangan anak kecil berambut cokelat yang membuatnya langsung membuka mata dan menatap Yoshito.

"Ada apa Akito?"

…

"Tidak—"

_'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…'_

"Hei ada kabar menarik yang aku dapatkan dari berita," Shion menatap kedua pemuda yang tahu tentang 'World of Arcana' selainnya itu, "aku mendengar kalau arloji yang dikenakan oleh korban adalah arloji keluaran tahun lalu—dan tidak ada sidik jari lain di jam tangan itu selain sidik jari korban…"

"Eh, tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan?"

"Memang apa yang aneh?" Yoshito yang tidak nyambung dengan perkataan Akito serta Shion hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tubuh membutuhkan waktu minimal 2 tahun untuk menjadi mumi seperti yang aku lihat—sementara arloji itu tidak ada sidik jari dari seseorangpun selain korban. Itu berarti, korban sendiri yang memakaikan jam tangan itu…"

"Eh, benar juga! Bagaimana bisa—"

"Ya, itu berarti korban baru meninggal kira-kira 1 tahun yang lalu," Akito tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Shion yang tampak masih terkejut karena sesuatu.

"Tidak—korban bernama Ayane Tsukizuka berusia 12 tahun. Dan ia dilaporkan menghilang oleh pihak keluarga 1 bulan yang lalu…"

…

"Tidak masuk akal…" Shion melipat Koran itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil didekat Akito, "apakah menurutmu ini semua juga berhubungan dengan kekuatan persona itu?"

"Kemungkinannya cukup besar—"

…

**Hanamura's House**

**23.30**

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak berada di kamarnya, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang ada di kamarnya itu. Yoshito menguap sejenak, menatap kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan 30 menit sebelum pukul 12 malam. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur dan hanya bisa bengong tanpa melakukan apapun.

Menatap kearah langit—saat itu tampak berawan tanpa ada sedikitpun celah yang menunjukkan langit malam itu tanpa adanya awan.

_'Aku akan selalu berusaha yang terbaik, agar aku bisa melindungi semua orang di sekelilingku…'_

Suara itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, suara yang sangat asing tetapi apa yang ia katakan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu suara apa itu, tentu saja—kata-kata itu adalah perkataan yang selalu ia katakan saat kecil—hingga sekarang, walaupun ia sudah sangat jarang mengatakan hal itu.

"Siapa yang—"

"*chuckle* Hei," merasakan seseorang menarik ujung pakaiannya, menatap ke bawah untuk menemukan seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang tersenyum dingin ke arahnya. Bukannya ia tidak tahu siapa anak itu—tetapi tentu saja ia tidak percaya kehadiran anak itu.

"Kau—"

"_Come here—I already waiting for you, since a long time—_" berjalan menjauh seolah menunjukkan jalan pada Yoshito untuk mengikutinya.

"Apa maksudmu? H—hei!"

Saat anak itu sudah berlari keluar dari kamarnya, rasa ingin tahunya membawa Yoshito mengikuti kemana anak itu pergi. Menuruni tangga dan segera berlari sambil mengambil payungnya untuk bersiap dengan hujan yang mungkin saja akan turun.

"Yoshi, mau kemana kau malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Hanya sebentar kaa-san, aku akan kembali!" melihat ibunya yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya, Yoshito pada akhirnya tidak menghiraukan mereka dan segera berlari mengikuti anak kecil yang tadi muncul begitu saja di kamarnya.

_…_

**Junes 1st Floor**

**23.57**

Mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya, menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari dimana anak kecil itu berada. Suasana di depan Junes terlihat sepi tanpa ada seseorangpun berada di sana. Tetapi tentu saja ia yakin kalau anak itu berlari kearah ini. Karena anak itu seolah menuntunnya menuju ke tempat itu—tanpa perlu ia bersusah payah mencarinya.

"Dimana ia sekarang—"

Saat sedang mencari, waktu terus berjalan hingga 1 menit sebelum pukul 12 malam saat itu.

**23.59.55**

**23.59.56**

**23.59.57**

**23.59.58**

**23.59.59**

**[ 21 Maret 2032 ]**

**00.00.00**

Jam di tanganya menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam, saat tiba-tiba ruangan disekelilingnya menjadi sangat gelap. Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk mencari penerangan satu-satunya yang bisa ia dapatkan. Tetapi hasilnya nihil—

"Cr*p, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—" saat ia mencoba untuk berjalan kembali, lagi-lagi sosok anak kecil itu tampak tersenyum dingin dan seolah memiliki cahaya sendiri yang dipancarkan dari tubuhnya yang membuat Yoshito bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, "—kau, hei tunggu!" mencoba untuk berlari mengikuti satu-satunya cahaya yang ia lihat—hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah lingkaran dengan sebuah lambang.

"Lambang apa ini—" mencoba mendekat, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya tampak bersinar berwarna biru—sama seperti saat kartu Akito berubah menjadi wheel of fortune. Bedanya adalah tidak ada Gambar apapun pada kartu itu, kosong—hanya ada lambang di belakangnya yang sama dengan lambang yang bersinar di depannya.

_The son of human…_

_For them who have talents, capabilities and resources at the querent's disposal…_

_To choose one of them who can see his true self…_

Suara yang berbisik di telinganya seolah menghipnotisnya dan memaksanya untuk menyentuh lambang yang berada di depannya saat itu. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, pada akhirnya Yoshito memegangnya, hingga cahaya biru velvet tampak menyinarinya seperti saat ia masuk ke dalam 'World of Arcana'.

…

**Inaba's Hospital**

**00.00.01**

Cahaya terang seolah membangunkannya saat itu—mata abu-abunya terbuka, mencoba untuk mencari sumber cahaya berwarna biru velvet itu dan menemukan kartu Chronos yang tampak bersinar seolah memberitahukannya sesuatu telah terjadi.

…

Menatap kearah langit, beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum tengah malam tampak berawan kini seolah awan itu terusir dan berganti menjadi malam yang cerah tanpa ada awan dan menampakkan beribu bintang yang menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—"

.

**T**e **B**e **C**e

.

Jadi, tempat itu sebenernya namanya 'World of Arcana' tempat semua monster dari 22 arcana major dan yang kebuka pertama kali itu 'Wheel of Fortune' World yang harusnya punya Akito, tapi karena ada campur tangan dari Igor + Yuu, arcana dari Akito malah jadi Fool ' 'a

Dan untuk ikut campurnya Aether itu sama kaya Teddie di P4 ^^;

PS : dan ternyata percaya apa ga, me baru tahu kalau Aether itu di Mythologinya juga anak dari Chronos o.o

Terima kasih buat Reviewnya ^^ dan diminta Review kembali ya :)

.

**Coming up Next!**

.

"Apa, Yoshito menghilang?"

Tatapannya kembali suram dan juga penuh dengan kecemasan. Firasat buruknya lagi-lagi terjadi, dan yang ingin ia tahu hanyalah ia harus menemukan Yoshito secepatnya.

.

"Simbol itu ada lagi, dan kali ini terdapat di Junes! Tepat disaat Yoshito menghilang..."

.

_**Sementara misteri masih berlanjut...**_

"Lambang yang ditunjukkan berbeda, apakah ini berarti sesuatu?"

.

_**Ia terus berusaha untuk menjauhkan mereka dari bahaya yang mengancam**_

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut, ini hanya akan membahayakanmu Shion..."

Menatap sang gadis berambut panjang itu yang hanya diam sambil menatap dengan tatapan kaget pemuda di depannya saat ini.

.

_**Pada akhirnya ia harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang membawanya pada masa lalu...**_

**"Apakah kau lupa, semua janji yang tidak pernah bisa kau tepati saat itu?"**

Tawa yang melengking terdengar, seolah bisa merusak telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sosok anak kecil itu tampak tersenyum, dan berada di depan dari sosok monster yang hendak menyerangnya.

.

_**Melupakan janji yang pernah dibuat?**_

"Aku tahu, janji itu selalu terbayang di fikiranku. Apakah kau fikir aku tidak mencoba untuk memenuhinya? Menebus semua kesalahan yang membuatku kehilangan orang yang penting di dalam hidupku?"

.

**Next Chapter, The Magician**

**.**

"Kau cukup menerimanya, bukan hanya kau yang memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Aku—akulah yang sudah membunuh ayahku..."


	4. Chapter 3 The Magician

**Sp-Cs : **A—ahaha ^^ sebenernya mau update tiap ada ffic persona bahasa Indonesia update—tapi untuk chapter ini kayaknya ga pake tunggu ^^; dan memang mungkin bakal diselipin humor garing kok… :)

**MasterArkain : **Ah sebenernya itu Cuma salah satu cara iseng dari Aether buat balikin mereka ke RealWorld ' ' dan memang itu kasar ya ^ ^; karena disini Aether itu emang seenaknya sendiri. Kalau pakai portal biasa itu—rasanya ada yang kurang ' ' tapi cara keluar yang sebenernya ada di **Omake** chapter ini kok ^^

**.**

**P**ersona : **D**eath **S**tar

Persona Series © Atlus

Original Character © Author

.

**Chapter 3, The Magician**

**.**

**Yasogami High School**

**08.00**

"Eh, Akito?" Shion tampak terkejut melihat keesokan harinya Akito sudah masuk sekolah seperti biasa padahal tubuhnya belum sehat benar, "kenapa kau sudah masuk? Seharusnya kau beristirahat di kamarmu bukan?"

"Tidak apa-apa—" menghela nafas dan duduk di kursinya—tepai di samping Yoshito dan di belakang Shion. Menoleh dan menghadap ke arah belakang, Shion hanya diam dan menatap Akito yang tampak tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu pada temannya, "—ada apa Shion?"

"Aku ingin melihat kartu itu…"

"Chronus?" menatap Shion yang mengangguk, Akito merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kartu persona miliknya—memberikan kartu itu pada Shion, "tadi malam kartu itu bersinar—karena aku merasakan firasat yang buruk, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit hari ini…"

"Bercahaya seperti saat itu?"

Akito hanya mengangguk—

"Hei, kau dengar berita tadi pagi?"

"Ah, tentang simbol aneh yang muncul lagi?"

"Yep, dan saat ini munculnya di Junes!"

Baik Shion maupun Akito tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari teman mereka yang menceritakan masalah itu. Lambang yang muncul saat itu—mungkinkah akan ada kasus lagi setelah ini…

"Yoshito—" Akito menatap sampingnya, Yoshito belum muncul walaupun waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan hanya tinggal menunggu guru datang untuk memulai pelajaran. Entah kenapa, ia ingin waktu cepat berlalu atau Yoshito datang dan hanya terlambat—karena firasatnya menangkap hal yang buruk tentang lambang yang dikatakan para murid dan keberadaan Yoshito.

…

**Junes 3rd Floor**

**09.30**

"Yoshito-kun menghilang?" Naoto yang tampak menuju ke Junes setelah semua teman-temannya memanggil dan menyuruh untuk berkumpul di Junes. Chie tampak cemas begitu juga dengan Yosuke—yang hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan yang dikatakan oleh Naoto.

"Kemarin aku melihatnya akan keluar dari rumah dan ia mengatakan hanya akan keluar sebentar—" Chie menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya, tampak cemas dengan keberadaan anaknya itu, "—tetapi sampai sekarang ia tidak muncul juga…"

"Apakah sudah mencarinya di sekitar rumah?"

"Sudah, sejak pukul 6, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar darinya—" Yosuke menghela nafas berat dan merebahkan dirinya sambil menutup mata. Saat ia melihat dari atas, dimana banyak mobil polisi disana, ia tampak bingung dan menatap Naoto. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Naoto yang sedang meminum kopinya tampak menjawab seolah ia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Yosuke.

"Lambang aneh itu—para polisi semakin waspada takut jika ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi seperti pada kasus pertama," menaruh kembali kopinya dan menutup matanya. Menatap semua orang yang ada di sana, dan menyadari sesuatu, "dimana Teddie?"

"Apakah kau mencari Teddie, Naoto-chan~?"

"Kau darimana Teddie?" Yukiko menatap sang beruang yang langsung down dan memegangi hidungnya.

"Teddie merasakan bau yang tidak enak dari simbol yang ada di bawah kuma…"

"Bau?" semuanya menatap Teddie bingung.

"Seperti, shadow yang muncul di dalamnya kuma—tetapi, Teddie tidak bisa menemukan sumbernya…"

…

"Apakah—itu ada kaitannya dengan Yoshito?" Kanji menatap Yosuke dan juga Chie.

"Entahlah—dan kuharap tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali," tampak ketakutan, Yosuke mencengkram lengannya sendiri dan wajahnya tampak pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

…

**Junes 1st Floor**

**16.00**

"Ini—" kali ini mereka menatap kearah lambang di dinding Junes, tampak berbeda—seperti lambang yang dilihat Yoshito sebelum menghilang semalam—yang tentu saja tidak mereka tahu, "—lambangnya berbeda…"

"The Fool—" Shion mengambil kartu milik Akito seenaknya dan menunjukkan lambang di kartu itu dan membandingkannya dengan yang ada di dinding—sama persis, "—lihat bukan?"

"Dan itu berarti Osama harus menunjukkan kartu yang memiliki arcana fool…"

"Oh begitu—" Akito dan Shion hanya mengangguk, dan terdiam sejenak sebelum menyadari suara yang tidak asing baginya itu. Menoleh dengan cepat, dan menatap Aether yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Aether, kenapa kau ada disini?"

…

"Jalan-jalan?" jawabnya santai membuat pemuda itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bangkit sambil menatap Aether yang tersenyum dengan tanda Tanya besar imajiner yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Tunggu, apakah kau tahu dimana Yoshito berada?"

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu membawanya terjebak di dalam 'World of Arcana', bersama dengan orang-orang yang memiliki potensi untuk menjadi pemilik dari tempat itu—" tatapannya tampak kosong dan membuat Akito serta Shion tampak bingung dan sedikit bergidik ngeri, "—yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanyalah pemilik dari kartu fool ataupun World…"

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah aku?"

"Menurutmu siapa lagi Osama?" Aether tersenyum dan menatap Akito yang tampak mengeluarkan kartu persona miliknya, "tetapi, portal yang terkunci hanya akan terbuka saat tengah malam tiba dan saat langit tertutupi oleh awan yang menghalangi mata langit saat itu…"

"Mata langit?" Shion bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aether.

"Jadi, intinya adalah—aku tidak akan bisa membuka portal selain pada malam hari?"

"Hanya pada saat portal pertama kali terbuka, karena 'the fool' hanyalah sebuah kunci untuk membuka portal menuju ke 'the Magician' World…"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali kemari malam ini—"

"Berhati-hatilah," Aether tampak tidak menatap Akito dan tertunduk, seakan sedih karena sesuatu hal, "semua yang terjadi sebelum ini, adalah karena mereka yang mengalami kekalahan dalam pertarungan itu. Jika sebelum mata langit terbuka ia tidak diselamatkan, atau tidak memenangkan pertarungan itu, jiwanya akan terjebak selamanya di dunia itu…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Intinya adalah—kalian harus segera menyelamatkannya, sebelum mata langit terbuka…"

_…_

**Samegawa River**

**17.00**

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan pertarungan dan juga mata langit itu," menghela nafas, Shion tampak berjalan bersama dengan Akito melewati Samegawa River. Akito tampak hanya diam dan menatap kearah lain, tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion sementara ia hanya berada di dalam alam fikirannya saja.

_'Ayah—bertahanlah! Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan?'_

"Akito-kun?" suara Shion yang tampak semakin jelas dan juga dekat membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Menatap Shion yang tampak bingung dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Akito mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tidak menunjukkan emosinya yang sebenarnya—perasaan takut, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya—hanya, ingat akan sesuatu…"

"Jadi, kita akan ke Junes untuk menyelamatkan Yoshito malam ini?"

…

"Tidak—" Shion menatap Akito dengan tatapan terkejut, "—aku saja yang pergi, kau tidak perlu ikut Shion…"

"E—eh kenapa?"

"Karena ini berbahaya—"

_'Kau hanya akan merepotkan orang lain…'_

Suara itu tampak menggema di kepala Shion, seiring dengan perkataan Akito yang memiliki makna yang hampir sama. Terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini tampak Akito yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Shion dan membungkuk untuk melihat wajah perempuan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shion?"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa," wajahnya yang memerah karena jarak wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Akito saat itu. Membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat dan tersenyum kearah Akito, "se—sebaiknya aku kembali sendiri saja. Kuharap kau berhasil Akito-kun, dan—kembalilah dengan selamat bersama Yoshito…"

…

"Baiklah…"

…

**On the way to Amagi Inn**

**17.15**

_'Lebih baik kau tidak ikut saja Shion…'_

_'Kau hanya akan merepotkan orang lain…'_

_'Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun—tidak seperti Arisa dan kedua adikmu…'_

_'Benar juga—' _berlari dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, tidak berhenti walaupun hujan tampak turun perlahan dan membasahinya. Suara ciprakan air dan juga langkah kakinya tampak terdengar, sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti dan mengambil nafas. Menatap kearah langit, membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya,_ '—seharusnya aku tahu, kalau aku tidak dibutuhkan…'_

Air matanya tampak tersamarkan oleh hujan yang saat itu turun dan hanya ada senyuman tipis di wajahnya saat itu.

"Benar juga—apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan, tidak ada yang membutuhkan bantuanku…"

…

**Junes 1st Floor**

**23.55**

Malam itu—tapi langit yang gelap karena ditutupi oleh awan yang tebal karena hujan yang turun dan baru saja berhenti saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Jalanan sudah semakin sepi dan juga gelap, hanya ada penerangan beberapa lampu jalan yang memang di khususkan hidup saat malam sudah semakin larut.

Suara langkahnya tampak menggema—menatap kearah jalanan yang tampak sepi itu.

"Sama seperti saat itu—"

Menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, berjalan terus hingga berhenti di depan lingkaran dengan sebuah tanda berbentuk simbol arcana 'The Fool'.

_'Tengah malam tiba—itulah saatnya kau bisa membuka portal itu untuk pertama kalinya…'_

Melihat jam tangannya, menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 2 menit, dan ia hanya menutup matanya menunggu tanda yang akan terjadi saat pukul 12 tepat.

**23.54.55**

**23.54.56**

**23.54.57**

**23.54.58**

**23.54.59**

**[ 22 Maret 2032 ]**

**00.00.00**

Membuka matanya, menemukan dirinya berada di dalam kegelapan dan tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun. Sama seperti saat Yoshito terjebak tadi malam. Matanya tampak sedikit melebar, menemukan ia berada di dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Bukan panik karena kegelapan itu, tetapi karena ia pernah mengalami hal ini.

_'Kenapa disini gelap, tou-san…?'_

_'Tenanglah, bukankah—' _

Mengingat satu hal yang dikatakan ayahnya saat itu, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah atas untuk menemukan setitik cahaya merah yang ada di sana.

_'—bintang itu akan selalu menemanimu bukan?'_

"Bloody star…" baru saja ia akan bergerak, saat sebuah lingkaran dengan lambang Fool itu tampak bersinar di depannya. Tatapan Akito yang tadi sempat terkejut sekarang, tampak melembut—tangannya bergerak dan mengeluarkan kartu Chronus yang ada di sakunya, 'tou-san… bantu aku…'

Menunjukkan kartu dengan lambang fool itu, sementara lingkaran yang ada di depannya kini tampak bersinar dan menghisapnya ke dalam lingkaran. Hingga pada akhirnya, hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti Junes itu.

…

**World of Arcana ( ?'s World )**

**00.00**

Membuka matanya, dan menemukan sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti labirin dengan beberapa ukiran yang menunjukkan 22 lambang arcana. Tetapi, yang berbeda adalah cahaya yang dipancarkan salah satu lambang arcana—Magician.

"Arcana—the Magician?"

"Karena ini adalah 'the Magician's World," suara yang sudah biasa ia dengar tiba-tiba itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Aether yang berjalan mendekatinya membawa buku berwarna biru yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya penasaran, "ada apa Osama?"

"Tidak—apakah kau yakin Yoshito ada disini?"

"Yep, bersama dengan para pemilik arcana Magician—" menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk menganalisa apa yang ada di depan mereka saat ini, "—kemarin mereka masih berjumlah 12 orang, dan sekarang sudah berkurang hingga 5 orang. Salah satunya adalah teman Osama—tetapi kalau terus seperti ini, kekuatan hatinya akan semakin melemah dan pada akhirnya tertelan oleh kegelapan hatinya sendiri…"

…

"Dunia seperti apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" berlari mengelilingi labirin itu sambil menyerang beberapa shadow yang menghalanginya. Beruntung sepertinya Aether juga bisa membantunya menyembuhkan luka walaupun tidak bisa terlalu membantu saat melakukan analisis.

"Bertarung—dengan sesama pemilik arcana, dan juga dengan diri mereka sendiri—"

"H—Huh?"

…

**World of Arcana ( Magician's World )**

**(Yoshito Side)**

**00.00**

**"Benar—bencilah pada dirimu sendiri, bencilah dirimu yang tidak pernah bisa untuk menepati janjimu…" **suara itu terdengar, dan tampak lima orang yang berada di tempat itu sedang bertarung dengan masing-masing sosok yang berada di depannya. Termasuk Yoshito, dengan sosok makhluk yang tampak terlihat seperti makhluk dengan pakaian Yunani kuno di depannya.

**"Bukankah kau berjanji akan melindungi semua yang ada di sekelilingmu?"**

"Hentikan—a, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertunduk, mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk itu sendiri.

**"Kau lupa dengan teman-temanmu? Kau selalu melakukan sesuatu seperti kau sangat yakin akan bisa melakukannya—tetapi pada akhirnya, kau tetaplah seorang pecundang yang tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri," **makhluk itu tampak bergerak cepat, menebas beberapa shadow di depannya tombak yang mengalirkan sebuah sihir hijau seperti angin yang menghempaskan beberapa shadow, **"kau tidak bisa apapun, itu karena kau tidak mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan sebaik mungkin…"**

**…**

**World of Arcana ( Magician's World )**

**(Akito + Aether Side)**

**00.00**

"Chronus!" persona miliknya muncul dan mengeluarkan sihir yang membekukan beberapa shadow. Tetapi, beberapa shadow sempat melukai Chronus dan berdampak pada Akito yang juga merasakan sakitnya. Terjatuh beberapa kali, memegangi lengannya yang tampak baru saja tertebas oleh beberapa shadow disana, "Rakunda!"

"Sekarang saatnya Osama!"

"Bufu!" menghancurkan musuh di depannya, shadow terakhir sebelum ia berbelok dan kembali berjalan pada lorong yang tidak memiliki shadow sama sekali. Mengeratkan tangannya, tampak kesal dan juga kewalahan, "apa yang kau maksud dengan melawan para pemilik arcana lainnya dan juga dirinya sendiri!"

"Shadow—selain menjadi bentuk yang anda serang sedaritadi, bentuknya bisa berupa diri seseorang. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah perwujudan dari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam diri semua orang," Akito terus berlari sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari Aether, "semakin kita tidak menerima keberadaannya, maka kekuatannya akan semakin besar. Bukan hanya satu orang yang memiliki shadow—tetapi semua orang…"

…

"Shadow yang memiliki arcana magician, para pemiliknya akan bertarung di dunia ini—sampai tersisa satu orang yang bertahan, dan saat itulah—ketika orang itu masih belum menerima sosok itu sebagai dirinya," membuat jeda pada perkataannya, mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Akito mempercepatnya juga, "maka orang itu akan termakan oleh waktu…"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan shadow yang diterima keberadaannya oleh para pemiliknya?"

…

"Shadow yang diterima keberadaannya—akan menjadi kekuatan bagi sang master, dan anda mengenal kekuatan itu sebagai—persona…"

"Jadi, persona adalah shadow?" membelakakkan matanya, menatap Aether yang hanya mengangguk sambil menutup matanya.

"Disana!" menunjuk sebuah pintu besar yang memiliki lambang fool yang sangat besar. Akito yang masih ingin bertanya banyak tentang itu tampak menahannya dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk membuka pintu itu dengan lebar.

"Yoshito!"

…

**World of Arcana ( Magician's World )**

**00.00**

Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, menemukan beberapa tubuh yang tampak tergeletak begitu saja. Mencoba untuk memeriksa mereka, ketika ia merasakan denyut jantung mereka yang masih terasa. Menghela nafas lega, dan mencoba untuk mencari sosok Yoshito yang seharusnya berada di sana.

"Yoshito!"

**"***chukle* **Lihat siapa yang datang—sepertinya kau salah masuk tempat?"** Akito menatap seorang anak kecil yang tampak mirip dengan Yoshito saat itu. Membelalakkan matanya, menatap kearah sosok Yoshito yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Tidak—dia adalah pengguna wild card," Aether menatap dengan tatapan serius kearah anak kecil itu. Tampak terdiam, menatap kearah Akito sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"**Begitu?** **Kau memang pantas menjadi orang yang paling kubenci Akito Narukami—**" menatap tajam kearah Akito yang membalasnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Sementara di belakangnya tampak sosok makhluk lain yang tampak akan menyerang sosok yang berada tepat di depannya saat ini.

"I—itu tidak benar…"

"**Kau akan lihat—seberapa bencinya aku padamu Narukami,**" berbalik dengan segera, menyerang dengan menggunakan angin yang segera menghempaskan shadow lainnya hingga hancur dan menjadi kabut hitam, "**semakin ia membohongi dirinya, maka aku akan semakin kuat—semakin ia berkata kalau ia tidak membencimu, itu artinya aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan lebih besar lagi!**"

"Itu tidak benar! Kau—kau bukan aku!"

"**Ya—teruslah menyangkal Yoshito, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku… Karena aku—adalah kau…**"

"Aku tidak—" memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, tidak melihat bagaimana shadow miliknya tampak menghabisi 3 orang lainnya yang tersisa, dan saat ia sadar hanya tinggal ia sendiri yang berdiri disana bersama dengan shadow miliknya dan juga Akito serta Aether.

"Bodoh, kau harus menerimanya!"

"Tetapi aku tidak…" shadow miliknya tampak berdiri mematung di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Yoshito sendiri walaupun sadar ada sosok itu di depannya, ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapnya sama sekali.

"Kalau dibiarkan—keadaannya akan sama seperti semua orang yang terjatuh ke dunia ini Osama, jiwa mereka akan tertelan oleh shadow itu sendiri dan dunia ini akan terus memakan usia mereka…" Aether menatap kearah Akito yang hanya diam dan menatap Yoshito. Menutup matanya, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi sebelum ia mengeluarkan persona miliknya.

"Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku mengalahkan shadow milik Yoshito?"

"I—ia tidak akan menghilang, tetapi itu akan memberikan waktu untuk kita membawa pergi Yoshito," menatap shadow di depannya, sementara shadow itu masih belum bergerak beberapa saat.

"Kau bukan diriku—aku tidak pernah…"

"**Begitu? Jadi—kau tidak mau menerima keberadaanku?**" anak kecil itu tampak masih menatapnya, tatapannya seolah tampak benci dan juga dingin. Monster di belakangnya tampak semakin dekat, sehingga tubuhnya yang transparan menyatu dengan anak kecil itu, hingga keduanya diselimuti oleh kabut hitam. Perlahan, saat kabut itu semakin menghilang, tampak sosok prajurit dengan pakaian perang Yunaninya tampak sangat jelas—tidak seperti tadi.

**"I'm a shadow—the trueself…"**

Yoshito, menatap dengan tatapan horror—makhluk yang ada di depannya saat itu. Tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, hanya bergetar tidak henti karena rasa takutnya. Sementara sosok yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya tampak mengacungkan tombak miliknya dan bergerak cepat kearah Yoshito.

"Yoshito!" mencoba untuk menggerakkan Chronus, melindungi Yoshito dari serangan makhluk itu. Membuatnya terkena serangan dari tombak milik monster yang berada di depannya. Tentu saja efek dari damage persona miliknya bisa ia rasakan langsung di tubuhnya, membuat lengannya seakan tertusuk oleh sebuah tombak. Memegang tangannya dan menyerengit sedikit, mencoba untuk menahan sakitnya.

"Osama!"

"Apa—kelemahannya Aether," mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang tadi tidak seimbang, menatap kearah shadow yang cukup besar itu. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menjauhkan dan menyelamatkan Yoshito dari shadow itu. Ia menerima atau tidak dirinya yang lain, itu adalah urusan belakangan.

"Es—" menatap shadow itu, mencoba untuk menganalisa apa yang menjadi kelemahan dan juga kelebihan dari shadow itu, "—ia lemah pada es dan kuat dengan serangan fisik. Gunakan sihir milik Chronus—itu sangat membantu…"

…

Mengulurkan tangannya, mengepalkannya hingga gerakan Chronus tampak mengarahkan jam kearah shadow itu dan mencoba untuk membekukannya meskipun gerakannya tidak terlalu cepat dan bisa dihindari oleh shadow milik Yoshito saat itu.

"Yoshito, lari dari situ!"

"A—aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu…" tidak mendengar perkataan dari Yoshito—tidak sepertinya yang biasanya selalu ceria dan juga tidak tertekan seperti sekarang, "kau bohong! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu!"

"**Kau selalu saja mengatakan akan melindungi semuanya—tetapi pada akhirnya,**" baru saja akan melangkah, saat gerakannya dihalangi langsung oleh shadow milik Yoshito saat Chronos berada di depannya untuk melindungi Yoshito. Tidak sempat untuk menggunakan persona agar melindunginya, shadow milik Yoshito sudah menebaskan tombaknya hingga merobek sebagian pakaiannya. Menunjukkan sebuah bekas luka memanjang di bahu kanan hingga ke dadanya.

"Luka itu—" Aether tampak menatap bingung sementara Yoshito tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tentu ia tahu luka itu, itu adalah luka yang didapatkan Akito dua tahun yang lalu.

"**Kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya bukan?**" menatap kearah Yoshito, yang menatap luka itu dengan tatapan kosong, "**luka yang ia dapat karena kesalahanmu—saat seharusnya kau melindungi orang-orang disekitarmu, dan yang kau dapat hanyalah kau yang ia lindungi…**"

"I—itu…"

_…_

_"Kau mungkin lupa dengan Akito," ayahnya tampak membawanya ke rumah Kumiko saat usianya 14 tahun—mengira hanya akan bertemu dengan anak bungsu dari keluarga Narukami itu, yang ia temukan adalah seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang berdiri dibelakang seorang pria yang tersenyum dan menatapnya._

_"Ia sedikit pemalu sepertinya, aibo?" ayahnya tampak sangat akrab dengan pria itu, sementara pria itu hanya tertawa dan menatap kearah Yoshito._

_"Ah, aku hanya ingat Yoshi pada saat usianya baru 2 tahun—ternyata sekarang ia sudah besar hm? Kalau tidak salah usianya sama seperti Akito bukan?" menepuk kepala anak laki-laki di belakangnya, pria itu tersenyum dan mendorong sedikit tubuh anak itu hingga ia berhadapan dengannya, "perkenalkan dirimu, kalian bersahabat saat kecil kau tahu?"_

_"Na—namaku Akito Narukami salam kenal…"_

_…_

_Melihat sifat anak itu yang tampak sedikit tertutup, Yoshito tampak terdiam sejenak sambil menatapnya bingung sebelum tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak anak itu._

_"Namaku Yoshito Hanamura, jangan gugup seperti itu—mulai hari ini kita berteman!"_

_"I—iya," mengangguk dan menatap Yoshito yang masih tersenyum kearahnya. Kalau kedua ayah mereka bisa berteman cukup dekat, kenapa ia tidak bisa berteman dengannya? Ia yakin tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berteman dengan pemuda di depannya saat ini._

_…_

_Benar saja, tidak butuh waktu lama saat Yoshito bisa berteman baik dengan Akito. Mereka tampak sering bermain bersama—begitu juga dengan anak-anak lainnya. Yoshito yang notabe adalah anak yang paling tua sering diandalkan oleh anak lainnya—dan Akito adalah anak yang cukup tertutup membuatnya terlihat tidak bisa diandalkan._

_"Nii-san, disini!" Yoshito dan juga Akito yang baru saja kembali membeli makanan untuk semua orang yang sedang bermain di Samegawa River tampak berjalan saat Kumiko memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Berlari dan merangkulkan tangannya di lengan Akito sambil menariknya._

_"Akhir-akhir ini kita sering sekali berkumpul di Samegawa—apakah tidak apa-apa?" Akito menatap kearah semuanya sebelum menatap arus sungai yang cukup deras karena hujan yang turun. Mereka berada di gazebo yang bersebrangan dengan Samegawa karena sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenaikan kelas, "arus sungainya cukup deras…"_

_"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah kita jauh dari tepi sungai?"_

_"Lalu kenapa tidak dilakukan dirumah salah satu dari kita saja," Akito bersweatdrop ria melihat ia harus jalan jauh-jauh dari rumahnya hanya untuk belajar bersama dengan yang lainnya, "itu lebih aman…"_

_"Ayolah Akito, kalau hanya di rumah saja tidak akan seru—" Yoshito tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya, "—seperti ayah dan juga yang lain, mereka memiliki tempat khusus untuk bertemu selain di rumah…"_

_"Maksudmu Junes?"_

_Yoshito mengangguk—_

_"Tenang saja, lagipula kalau ada apa-apa aku akan melindungi kalian semua!" _

_"Ya-ya, tetapi sepertinya kami lebih percaya kalau Akito-nii yang melindungi kami—" dua orang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang tampak kembar itu berkata bebarengan dan kompak. _

_"HEI! Haruskah kau mengatakannya di depanku?"_

_Semuanya tertawa mendengar bagaimana reaksi dari Yoshito. Hujan tampak perlahan berhenti, dan beberapa anak tampak berlarian di jalanan saat itu. Yoshito dan yang lainnya tampak menatap mereka dan menghela nafas saat melihat kalau anak-anak itu menuruni tangga dan berada di tepi sungai yang arusnya masih cukup deras itu._

_"Arusnya masih sangat deras, apa yang mereka fikirkan…"_

_Baru saja akan berbalik saat melihat arus cukup besar yang menuju kearah anak-anak itu. Suara teriakan anak-anak itu membuat Yoshito dan yang lainnya berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat beberapa anak tampak tenggelam dan terbawa arus. _

_"Mereka—" berlari kearah tepi sungai untuk mencoba menyelamatkan mereka dari arus itu. _

_"Yoshito!" Akito yang berada paling dekat dengan Yoshito tampak berlari mengikutinya dan mencoba untuk membantunya. Menolong anak-anak itu—beruntung mereka berada didekat tepi sungai dan masih berpegangan dengan bebatuan disana. _

_"Bodoh, kau tidak memikirkan dirimu?" menghela nafas dan berjalan untuk membawa anak-anak itu keluar dari tepi sungai bersama dengan Yoshito di belakangnya._

_"Maaf—tetapi kalau tidak ditolong mereka akan terbawa arus, bisa-bisa terluka bahkan mati—" Yoshito tampak tertawa dan menuntun anak terakhir menaiki tangga di Samegawa River. _

_"Akito, Yoshito—awas!" suara teriakan dari Shion tampak membuat Akito berbalik untuk melihat air sungai yang tampak meluap dan akan mengenai mereka dengan arus yang cukup berbahaya. Yoshito yang terlambat menyadarinya tampak baru saja menoleh saat tangannya ditarik oleh Akito dan yang ia rasakan saat itu hanyalah benturan dan juga kegelapan yang langsung menyelimutinya._

_…_

_'…shi… Yoshi…' _

_Suara yang tampak ia kenal itu terdengar—saat cahaya terang perlahan memasuki penglihatannya. Menoleh ke sisi kanannya saat melihat ayahnya tersenyum kearahnya dan menghela nafas lega._

_"Syukurlah, sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa…"_

_"Ayah, kenapa aku di rumah sakit?" melihat sekelilingnya saat itu, mencoba untuk bangkit sebelum ditahan oleh ayahnya agar ia tidak bergerak dulu._

_"Kau tidak ingat? Kau dan juga Akito terkena arus sungai yang deras dan membentur permukaan tangga—untungnya lukamu tidak terlalu parah," Yoshito tampak mengangguk—ingat dengan kejadian itu, dan menyadari sesuatu._

_"Lalu, dimana Akito?"_

_…_

_"Dia—sedang berada di ruangan intensif, sepertinya arus yang deras itu membawa beberapa benda yang cukup tajam—membuat tubuhnya terluka cukup dalam," ayahnya tampak sedikit ragu apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak, tetapi tentu saja ia harus menceritakannya apapun yang terjadi, "tetapi tenang saja—nyawanya tidak terancam, dokter sudah menjahit lukanya!"_

_"Pasti—saat menarikku…"_

_…_

**"Apakah sekarang kau mengingatnya? Saat rivalmu dan juga orang yang kau benci itu malah pada akhirnya menyelamatkan nyawamu?"** shadow milik Yoshito tampak tersenyum dingin sambil tetap menyerang Chronus. Walaupun konsentrasinya terletak pada pertarungan, Akito menatap Yoshito yang tampaknya semakin down saat mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Apakah benar itu pernah terjadi Osama?"

"Ya—tetapi," berlari dengan cepat—menuju ke tempat Yoshito dan segera memukulnya dengan keras hingga terlempar. Begitu juga dengan Chronus yang menghantam shadow itu dengan keras, "aku tidak menyangka kalau Yoshito terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat semua itu…"

"Ap—! Kenapa kau malah memukulku Akito!"

"Dua jawaban—karena kau bodoh dan juga untuk menyadarkanmu," Akito menatap Yoshito, sementara Chronus tampak sudah menjatuhkan shadow itu dengan telak. Yoshito tampaknya sudah mulai tenang dan hanya menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "kau masih memikirkan hal itu?"

…

"Sejak kecil aku selalu diandalkan karena usiaku yang lebih tua daripada yang lainnya—" menoleh kearah lain dan tidak menatap Akito yang saat itu masih menatapnya, "tetapi—saat kau datang, mereka lebih memilihmu untuk diandalkan…"

DHUAR!

"Ugh—" memegangi dadanya yang tampak sakit—bukan karena penyakitnya tetapi karena serangan shadow milik Yoshito yang mengenainya telak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akito hanya mengangguk—Yoshito menghela nafas dan menatap kearah shadow miliknya itu.

"Saat aku melihat dan mendengar perkataannya—aku memang berfikir kalau aku membencimu, karena perhatian itu—dan juga janji yang sudah kubuat ternyata tidak tertepati saat kau hampir mati karena melindungiku yang seharusnya bisa melindungimu dan juga yang lainnya…" menghela nafas dan tersenyum sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "aku menyedihkan bukan?"

"Ya—" mengatakannya dengan wajah datar dan suara monoton, membuat Yoshito sweatdrop dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, "—seharusnya kau tidak perlu untuk menyembunyikan semua itu bukan? Cukup akui saja—katakana saja padaku kalau kau membenciku…"

Yoshito sweatdrop mendengarnya—

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya begitu saja bukan…"

"Semua orang memang memiliki kesalahan pada saat dulu. Bukan hanya kau yang memiliki masa lalu yang buruk—bukan hanya kau yang memiliki kesalahan..."

Yoshito tampak menatap Akito dengan tatapan bingung—tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan olehnya, karena baginya—sosok Akito adalah orang yang santai dan juga sempurna.

"Aku sendiri—karena aku ayahku…"

…

"Osama, kekuatannya semakin menurun! Ini saatnya!" perkataannya tampak terhenti saat shadow milik Yoshito tampak melemah. Dengan segera ia mengarahkan tangannya kearah Chronus dan mengepalkannya, membuat persona miliknya mengeluarkan sihir es yang langsung menghancurkan shadow milik Yoshito, membuatnya diselimuti aura gelap lagi sebelum berubah menjadi sosok Yoshito saat kecil.

"Aku hanya bisa membantu sampai sini—" menepuk dan tersenyum kearah Yoshito, pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap Akito dan beralih pada shadow miliknya.

"Kau benar—mungkin didalam lubuk hatiku, aku membenci keberadaan Akito. Perasaan itu muncul karena aku iri padanya—" menghela nafas dan tidak ada perasaan takut saat melihat dirinya yang lain itu, "—tetapi, selama dua tahun itu, aku sadar kalau tidak ada gunanya aku membencinya—karena yang diberikannya padaku bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Ia sudah memberikanku kebaikannya—dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku, bukan orang yang aku benci…"

"**Jadi—apakah kau…**"

"Ya—aku sadar, kalau perasaan itu masih ada di dalam diriku, dan terwujud menjadi dirimu ini," menutup matanya sejenak sebelum menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan mantap, "kau adalah aku—dan aku adalah kau…"

Tampak tersenyum—menutup matanya dan cahaya biru tampak menyinari tubuhnya sebelum berubah menjadi sosok yang mirip dengan wujud monster yang dilawannya tadi, tetapi seragamnya berwarna putih dan tombaknya berwarna emas dengan sebuah perisai di satu sisi tangan lainnya. Pecah berkeping-keping dan berubah menjadi sebuah kartu yang tampak perlahan turun dan terjatuh di tangannya.

"Ini—persona milikku?" melihat lambang magician di belakang kartu, dan Gambar dari persona miliknya, "—Ares…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" mencoba untuk menangkap tubuh Yoshito saat hampir saja tumbang, Yoshito tampak duduk dan menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya.

"Benar-benar melelahkan! Mentalku tertekan seperti itu sejak kemarin…"

"Kalau begitu—" mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum—Akito tampak mencoba membantu Yoshito untuk berdiri, "—sebaiknya kita segera keluar…"

…

"Baiklah—" membalas uluran tangannya, berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi dungeon itu bersama dengan Akito dan juga Aether, "—tetapi, bisakah kita tidak menggunakan cara waktu itu untuk keluar? Tubuhku sudah cukup sakit karena pukulan dan juga tekanan mental itu…"

"Baiklah, lagipula Osama sudah berjuang keras karenamu!"

"Heee!"

Akito tampak tertawa melihat bagaimana kelakuan dari kedua temannya itu. Menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan sambil menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk melihat keadaan disekelilingnya.

"Hei, Akito—" Akito menatap Yoshito yang memanggilnya itu, "—kau, tidak… kesal karena kenyataannya aku membencimu?"

…

"Sedikit—" menoleh sejenak kearah Yoshito sebelum menoleh ke depan lagi.

"Kau mengatakan itu dengan nada seolah kau sedang main-main," menunduk down sambil tetap berjalan ke depan, "tetapi—aku tetap ingin meminta bantuanmu, menurutku aku ingin memecahkan kasus pembunuhan di Inaba…"

"Bermain menjadi hero lagi?"

"Perkataanmu terkadang menyakitkan karena terlalu jujur—" tersenyum sambil sebulir keringat tampak jatuh dari kepalanya, "—dan jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menyadari—kalau bukan kita yang melakukannya, dan mungkin semua orang tidak akan percaya dengan dunia seperti ini, yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan kasus di luar sana. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan yang akan menjadi korban adalah keluarga dan teman-teman kita…"

…

Terdiam dan langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Yoshito—

"Akito?"

"Kau benar—" menutup matanya, tampak tetap berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum membuka matanya kembali, "—sepertinya kita tidak bisa melibatkan sembarangan orang untuk hal ini…"

"Jadi maksudmu!"

"Aku juga akan mencoba memecahkan kasus ini," tersenyum dan menatap Yoshito, yang sepertinya tampak senang dengan apa yang menjadi keputusan dari Akito saat itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai penyelidikan!" mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, tampak sangat bersemangat dengan apa yang akan dilakukan.

"Istirahatlah dulu—dan jelaskan pada Yosuke-san dan Chie-san kenapa kau menghilang…"

"Ah, benar juga—"

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana..._

"Hm—" mendengar bisikan itu, membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan beberapa detik menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

…

"Bukan apa-apa…" Akito memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dan berjalan kembali.

"Ah—apakah, kita masih tetap berteman, Akito?" menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya, tampak ragu dengan permintaan itu setelah apa yang didengar oleh Akito tentang fikirannya selama ini.

"Tentu—tetapi," mendengar kata tetapi membuatnya menoleh dan sedikit takut dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Akito untuk syarat kembalinya pertemanan mereka, "—kau harus lebih jujur, karena jika tidak akan susah berteman denganmu…"

…

"*chuckle* Hahaha! Tenang saja—lagipula, hanya rahasia itu yang tidak kau ketahui dariku Akito," merangkul lehernya dan tersenyum sambil menarik Akito untuk berjalan lebih cepat, "aku tidak akan berbohong lagi padamu, percayalah—tidak akan ada rahasia tentangmu yang tidak kau ketahui!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu—"

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan—ayo cepat kemari!"

"Hai-hai!" keduanya berjalan ke arah Aether yang sudah cukup jauh di depan mereka.

.

**T**e **B**e **C**e

.

Yep, dan chapter 3 yang menurut me super panjang ini sudah selesai ^ ^ intinya adalah, setiap orang yang memiliki arcana bakal muncul—dan bukan satu atau dua orang, tapi puluhan orang yang pada akhirnya battle dengan shadow mereka yang berserk hingga akhirnya Cuma nyisa satu.

Saat tinggal satu—shadow itu bakal berubah jadi bentuk aslinya, dan kalau sang master ga ngaku juga kalau itu dirinya yang lain, dia bakal dibunuh sama shadownya sendiri :)

Oke, that's it! Makasih buat yang review ^ ^ enjoy this chapter!

.

**Coming up Next!**

.

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana caramu untuk membuka arcana Wheel of Fortune—"

.

"Tiga belas tamu?"

Menatap dengan tatapan bingung—apa yang dikatakan oleh Igor serta Aether tidak berarti sesuatupun.

.

"Kau bilang—kau tidak melihat siapapun di taman bermain itu?"

Dengan wajah pucat dan juga keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya, Akito menunjuk kearah taman bermain yang sudah gelap gulita itu.

.

"Temui dan bantu 12 tamu selain tamu terakhir—dan arcana Wheel of Fortunemu akan terbuka…"

.

**Next Chapter!**

**Chapter 4, Dark Zodiac**

.

"Tidak mungkin—jangan-jangan yang dimaksud dengan 13 tamu itu…"

…

.

**Omake**

.

"Baiklah, jadi—apakah ada cara lainnya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini selain dipukul dengan buku tebal itu?" Yoshito tampak menatap Aether yang sudah mengeluarkan buku yang besar itu entah darimana. Aether sendiri tampak sibuk mencari halaman buku—dan tampak tidak memperdulikan omongan Yoshito.

"Ah ini dia—Magician!" menaruh buku itu di atas lantai, menutup matanya dan membuat cahaya berwarna biru di sekitarnya tampak bercahaya biru, dan lingkaran yang ada di buku itu tampak timbul dan semakin besar. Yoshito maupun Akito tampak tercengang melihatnya. Aether menjentikkan jarinya—membuat lingkaran itu tampak berdiri tegak membuat sebuah portal berwarna biru.

"Oke—tinggal menembus portal ini, kalian akan kembali ke dunia kalian!"

"Kalau ada cara seperti ini, kenapa tidak pakai sejak pertama?" Yoshito tampak menatap Aether yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoshito sambil bersiul, pura-pura tidak merasa bersalah.

"Su—sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi!" mendorong kedua pemuda itu paksa, sebelum menendang mereka untuk melewati portal itu. Dan yang terdengar terakhir sebelum sosok itu menghilang adalah suara teriakan dari Yoshito.

…

"Baiklah—master sudah menunggu~"

.

**Persona Status!**

.

**Persona Status**

**Name : **Chronos

**Level : **12

Agi : Weak | Bufu : Abs | Garu : - | Zio : - | Phs : - | Mudo : Str | Hama : Weak

**Skill :**

**-**Bufu

-Bash

-Rakunda

-?

Next Skill : Lv. 14

.

**Character Status**

.

**Name : **Yoshito Hanamura

**Parent : **Yosuke Hanamura & Chie Satonaka

**Age : **16

**Birthday : **1 Juni 2016

**Arcana : **Magician

**Status : **2nd grade Senior High School at Yasogami High School

**Appearance : **Rambut cokelat, modelnya pendek acak-acakan, mata cokelat pucat, tubuh proporsional.

**Personality : **periang, easy going, setia kawan, pencair suasana, baik hati, pekerja keras, ramah.

**Like : **Keluarganya, teman-temannya, kekuatannya, musik, karate.

**Dislike : **melihat orang lain terluka, orang yang mencela orang lain, kalah dari orang lain.

**Weapon : **Karate.

**Background Story : **Anak satu-satunya dari Yosuke dan juga Chie. Memiliki sifat seperti ayahnya tetapi ia menyukai karate seperti ibunya. Anak tertua dari seluruh teman dekatnya—bersahabat sangat dekat dengan Akito dan sempat merasa iri dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh Akito. Kabar-kabarnya ia menyukai Kumiko—tetapi tidak berani mengatakannya karena kakaknya adalah sahabat baiknya.

**Persona Status**

**Name : **Ares

**Level : **10

Agi : - | Bufu : Weak | Garu : Rpl | Zio : - | Phs : Str | Mudo : - | Hama : -

**Skill :**

**-**Garu

-Dia

-Skewel

-?

Next Skill : Lv. 12


	5. Chapter 4 Dark Zodiac

**MasterArkain **emailnya ga keliatan, jadi ga bisa kirim ^ ^; makasih buat reviewnya~

**Sp-Cs **terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya :D

**.**

**P**ersona : **D**eath **S**tar

Persona Series © Atlus

Original Character © Author

.

**Chapter 4, Dark Zodiac**

**.**

**Hanamura's House**

**09.00**

Setelah semua masalah selesai dan mereka keluar dengan selamat dari World of Arcana, yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh Yoshito dan juga Akito adalah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Yoshito. Akito yang sebenarnya ingin beristirahat di rumah sepertinya dipaksa oleh Yoshito untuk menemaninya.

Akito, hanya diam dan tenang saat Yosuke dan juga Chie tampak diam dan berdiri di depan mereka berdua sambil menatap dengan tatapan marah dan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Baiklah, alasan apa yang ingin kau berikan untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau menghilang—Yoshito Hanamura?"

"Ma—maaf tou-san, sebenarnya—" tidak berani menatap mata ayah dan ibunya, tampak gugup dan tidak memiliki alasan kuat tentang apa yang akan dikatakan untuk alasan kenapa ia bisa menghilang kemarin. Menoleh kearah Akito, memberikan sinyal untuk membantunya.

"Sebenarnya—kemarin ia dihukum oleh guru kami untuk datang dan belajar di rumahnya, karena nilainya yang jatuh," jawab Akito tenang seolah apa yang dikatakannya itu benar. Yosuke menatap Akito, mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan atas kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Tetapi, yang ia tidak tahu adalah Yuu—ayah Akito merupakan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan itu menurun pada Akito.

"Begitu—" menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "—seharusnya kau katakan dulu sebelum menginap, semua orang cemas mencarimu…"

"Maaf otou-san…"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Yosuke-san, Chie-san—" Akito membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat dan berbalik, berjalan keluar dari rumah keluarga Hanamura itu.

"Akito-kun, kau tidak ingin makan pagi dulu?"

"Ah, tidak usah Chie-san, aku yakin Kumiko sudah khawatir karena aku tidak ada di rumah sejak pagi," tersenyum sambil berbalik dan menatap Chie sebelum membungkukkan kepalanya lagi sedikit dan membuka pintu serta keluar dari rumah itu sendirian.

"Aku seperti melihat Aibo dari diri Akito," Yosuke tampak menatap Akito yang pergi dan menghela nafas, Chie menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk sambil menatap pintu yang tertutup itu.

Akito yang sudah berada di luar rumah, mengambil handphonenya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk—dari Aether.

…

**Junes 3rd Floor**

**08.00**

"Jadi—apakah kau bisa jelaskan hubungan antara World of Arcana dengan kondisi mayat yang kuceritakan ini Aether?" beristirahat setelah pertarungan itu, tampak Yoshito yang sedang menyerup minumannya dan Akito yang berbicara dengan Aether di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan—seharusnya simbol itu tidak muncul karena World of Arcana terlalu berbahaya untuk manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki persona," Aether juga meminum jus miliknya sambil menompang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "ayah anda yang merupakan penjaga dari tempat itu. Dan kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu, simbol itu muncul dan membuat orang-orang terhisap ke dunia itu…"

"Satu bulan yang lalu itu—"

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ayah anda?"

"A—Aether, sebenarnya satu bulan yang lalu itu," Yoshito mencoba untuk menerangkan tanpa membuat Akito bersedih, menatap Akito yang menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun beberapa saat.

"Satu bulan yang lalu ayah tewas—mungkin karena itu tidak ada yang menjaga tempat itu dan membuat portalnya terbuka," Akito meminum minumannya dan tampak seolah tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya tadi. Aether dan Yoshito tampak hanya menatapnya tanpa menanyakan apapun, "lalu—bagaimana tanda-tanda portal itu akan muncul?"

"Pertama—portal itu akan terbuka saat mata langit tertutupi oleh awan saat malam hari, tengah malam—kegelapan akan memakan semua cahaya dan saat itulah portal itu akan muncul. Jika tidak ada seseorang yang memiliki arcana yang muncul saat itu, atau seseorang tidak memiliki kartu persona dengan arcana seperti yang muncul, benda itu hanyalah coretan biasa yang tidak ada artinya…"

"Tetapi, kenapa lambang yang muncul pertama kali adalah The Fool, sementara portal itu membawa kita pada dungeon milik arcara The Magician?" Akito tampak serius berdiskusi mengenai hal itu.

"Kunci—" menunjuk kearah atas, Aether menghentikan pembicaraannya sambil menatap mereka berdua, "seseorang yang tidak memiliki arcana yang sama dengan portal yang ada tidak bisa membukanya selain dengan kunci. Itulah sebabnya yang muncul adalah The Fool yang merupakan kunci untuk membuka portal dari magician…"

…

"Ada lagi?"

"Untuk sementara tidak," membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku pulang saja—terlalu lelah untuk sekolah," menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tampak berjalan lesu meninggalkan Junes.

"Aku juga—"

"Ah Osama," Akito menoleh saat Aether memanggilnya, "master memanggilmu, jadi sebelum pulang mampirlah terlebih dahulu," menundukkan kepalanya hormat dan tersenyum—Akito hanya mengangguk dan berbalik menyusul Yoshito yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan di depannya.

…

**Shopping District**

**09.30**

"Disini—" melihat handphone yang menunjukkan alamat tempat Aether berada, ia berakhir di Shopping District, tepatnya di samping tempat ia biasa membeli majalah dan juga buku-buku—dekat dengan pom bensin satu-satunya di Inaba, "—tetapi dimana…"

TRING!

Kunci yang ada di sakunya tampak bersinar biru seolah menunjukkan sesuatu—dan saat ia menoleh pada dinding yang ada di samping toko, ia menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna biru velvet yang bersinkronasi dengan kunci yang ia pegang.

"Disini?" membuka perlahan pintu yang ada di depannya, menutup matanya saat cahaya yang cukup terang berwarna biru itu menyinari apa yang ada di balik pintu itu.

…

**Velvet Room**

**09.30**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room—" seperti biasa, dengan salam yang biasa dan hidung yang sepertinya senantiasa berkilau dan semakin panjang. Bahkan Akito berfikir apakah hidungnya Igor yang membuat cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi? Tetapi ia tidak berani untuk bertanya karena ia masih ingin mengetahui apa maksud dari Contract yang ia tanda tangani, dan bukannya diusir oleh sang Empu pemilik ruangan dengan warna kinclong yang bikin mata sakit itu.

"Aether berkata, kau ingin berbicara sesuatu padaku?"

"Ya—aku hanya ingin memberitahu tentang arcana milikmu yang terkunci—Wheel of Fortune itu," tertawa penuh arti, membuat Akito mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang arti tawa tersebut, "akhirnya aku tahu—apa sebenarnya yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuka arcana yang terkunci itu…"

"Eh? Benarkah—lalu apa?"

"Karena personamulah yang membuatmu harus melalui sebuah syarat sebelum bisa kau gunakan—" Akito tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Igor, "—kabulkan permintaan 12 tamu yang akan kau temui setelah ini…"

…

"Dua belas tamu?"

"Seharusnya 13 tamu—tetapi anda tidak perlu menemui tamu terakhir untuk membuka kunci dari arcana Wheel of Fortune," Aether tampak tersenyum sopan, sedikit aneh mengingat beberapa hari bertemu dengannya—Akito mengenal sifat Aether yang periang.

"Jadi—apa maksud 13 tamu itu?" tawa Igor tiba-tiba terdengar tanpa sebab, membuat Akito merinding—namun tentu saja ia masih menunjukkan tatapan datarnya dan menatap Igor dengan tatapan madesu.

"Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya—dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan…"

…

"Baiklah—hanya itu untuk sekarang, waktu masih terus berjalan di duniamu."

"Sampai jumpa di portal selanjutnya—Osama…"

"Until we meet again—my son…"

…

**In front of Narukami's House**

**10.00**

'Kalau hanya dikatakan 12 tamu yang akan kutemui, bagaimana cara mencarinya—' menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya saat itu, "—tadaima!"

"Akito-san, anda tidak bersekolah?" satu-satunya orang yang ada di rumah saat itu—Yakushiji, tampak menatap sang tuan muda yang melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Maaf, hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan—jadi aku memilih tidak sekolah saja dulu hari ini…"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ingin saya buatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, kau beristirahat saja Yakushiji-san—" menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Menutup matanya, dan menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, rumah mereka terlihat seperti kuburan. Tampak mati dan juga tidak ada suara tawa dan juga percakapan yang selalu terjadi bersama dengan ayah mereka.

'Ini semua salahku—kalau saja aku lebih kuat, otou-san tidak akan mungkin tewas…'

"**Hihihi…**" suara tawa anak kecil membuatnya membuka mata untuk melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Suara itu asing—tidak mungkin ada anak kecil di rumah ini. Yakushiji sudah terlalu tua untuk memiliki anak kecil. Dan seingatnya, ia tidak memiliki adik yang masih kecil. Yah, walaupun Kumiko tampak seperti anak kecil baginya.

Lalu, suara siapa itu?

"**Onii-san, ayo bermain…**"

Oke, dua kali—dan kali ini tampaknya meyakinkannya kalau ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Suara itu tampak sangat jelas di telinganya, seolah suara itu benar-benar berada di depan telinganya.

…

Suara yang terdengar jelas, tetapi tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamarnya.

Krik…

Seketika wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Ia memang sudah pernah menghadapi shadow walaupun hanya sekali. Tetapi kalau menghadapi masalah mistis seperti ini rasanya…

Trrrr…

Suara handphonenya yang berbunyi sukses membuatnya terkejut dan segera mengambil handphonenya yang tampak menunjukkan sebuah nama.

Yoshito—

"Ada apa Yoshito?" mencoba untuk tenang, ia mengangkat telpon itu dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di sebrang sana. Mengangguk pelan, mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu, "baiklah, aku akan segera ke Junes…"

…

**Junes 3****rd**** Floor**

**10.30**

"Ah, aku tertolong!" Yoshito, dengan menggunakan celemek untuk pegawai Junes tampak tersenyum dan berkacak pinggang saat melihat Akito yang datang. Dengan segera memberikan celemek yang sama dengan miliknya, dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah memohon padanya, "karena kejadian itu, ayahku menghukumku untuk membantu di Junes sampai sisa hari ini, kumohon bantu aku!"

"Baiklah—" menghela nafas dan memakai celemek itu, wajahnya masih pucat—bukan karena sakit tetapi karena perasaannya masih tidak enak mendengar suara anak kecil itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, bulu kuduknya berdiri karena membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, hanya saja aku mengalami kejadian yang cukup melelahkan setelah menyelamatkanmu tadi," menutup matanya dan segera memulai pekerjaannya untuk mengantarkan beberapa barang bersama dengan Yoshito.

"Kejadian?"

"**Hehehehe…**" suara itu lagi, membuatnya menjatuhkan kardus yang ia pegang. Beruntung isinya bukan barang pecah belah. Tetapi cukup untuk mengagetkan Yoshito yang juga memegang sebuah kardus di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Akito?"

"Kau mendengar seseorang sedang tertawa?" walaupun kata-katanya tampak tenang dengan raut wajah datar—namun pucat, tentu saja ia yang sedaritadi mendengar suara misterius itu merasa horror karena itu.

"Tidak, mungkin orang lain—lagipula tempat ini memang sering dijadikan tempat untuk bermain petak umpet dengan anak-anak yang datang ke Junes," Yoshito menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Akito yang hanya menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam dan tampak gugup, "kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan kau tidak perlu membantuku Akito…"

"Bukan masalah itu—" membungkuk dan mengambil kardus yang tadi ia jatuhkan, menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar bersama dengan Yoshito yang masih khawatir dengan temannya itu, "—sudahlah, kalau di rumah aku malah tidak bisa tenang…"

"Hee, tumben—"

…

**Park (tempat biasa Yuu part time jagain anak kecil)**

**17.00**

"Aaaah—selesai juga," merenggangkan tangannya, berjalan di sekitar taman bersama dengan Akito yang hanya mengangguk sambil tetap berjalan dan melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah tampak sepi dan juga tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Angin yang berhembus tampak menggerakkan perlahan beberapa wahana permainan di taman itu, "bayaranmu akan diberikan nanti kata ayahku!"

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru," Akito hanya tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Saat itu, entah kenapa pandangannya tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang berambut pendek dengan poni cukup panjang. Tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

"Tidak, ayahku juga berkata—karena sepertinya aku selalh merepotkanmu, jadinya ia tidak ingin kau repot lagi karena aku—"

"Aku sudah biasa direpotkan," jawab Akito sangat jujur sekali dan membuat Yoshito bersweatdrop ria mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya itu yang terlalu jujur dan terkadang menyakitkan.

"Kau itu—rasanya kalau saja aku tidak mengenalmu sejak kecil aku bisa marah karena perkataanmu," mengepalkan tangannya dan tubuhnya tampak bergetar, "tetapi sudahlah—itulah Akito yang kukenal…"

_You feel a bond between you and Yoshito…_

_Rank 2 Magician __**[ Rank Up! ]**_

_The Yoshito Hanamura's Social Link has reached level 2!_

_Your power to create Personas of the Magician Arcana has grown!_

Sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu, menoleh kearah atas sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh ke arah Yoshito. Terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Aku—punya sedikit pekerjaan, kau boleh kembali duluan Yoshito," Akito tampak berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke taman bermain itu meninggalkan Yoshito yang tampak bingung dengan keadaan Akito. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan menjauhi Akito.

Sementara Akito sendiri tampak semakin dekat dengan taman bermain itu—berhenti di depan ayunan dimana anak laki-laki itu tampak menunduk dan menggoyangkan ayunan itu. Tawa kecil masih terdengar saat itu, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendekati anak itu, tetapi entah kenapa ada dorongan untuk berbicara dengan anak itu.

"Itu kau bukan? Suara yang kudengar sedari tadi—"

"**Hm! Aku hanya ingin mencari teman bermain—nii-san ingin menemaniku?**" anak itu tampak tersenyum dan menatap Akito yang tampak sedikit terkejut dan ragu tetapi pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Ia mencoba untuk mengamati anak itu—memakai pakaian ala koboi dengan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "**ayo main perang-perangan!**"

"Perang-perangan?"

"**Ya, perang-perangan—**" tiba-tiba saja aura gelap tampak terlihat disekeliling anak itu yang membuat Akito tersentak dan segera memegang pedang panjangnya dan juga membentuk posisi siaga, "**—kau mau bukan, onii-chan?**"

"Shadow?"

"**Hihihi—**" tersenyum penuh arti topi koboinya membuat wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan dari topi itu. Seolah waktu berhenti, Akito tidak bisa bergerak beberapa saat—ketika anak itu berjalan mendekatinya, hingga wajahnya terlihat—dimana Akito dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari wajahnya, dan juga sebuah busur kecil yang menancap di kepala anak itu yang membuat"**bisa kita memulainya bukan—onii-chan?**"

…

**Velvet Room**

"Tidak menyangka kalau Chronos akan muncul bersamaan dengan ketiga belas tamu itu—" Aether tampak duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum teh yang ada di depannya bersama dengan Igor.

"Bagaimanapun, Chronos dan juga Dark Arcana tidak mungkin bisa dipisahkan—" Igor tampak tersenyum seperti biasa sambil melihat compendium milik Akito yang terbuka tepat di sebuah halaman dengan tulisan Wheel of Fortune, "—bagaimana caranya untuk menyelesaikannya, itu tergantung darinya…"

…

_"His parents thought it all a harmless phase, until the day a neighbor boy discovered a real bow and arrow in his father's closet and taunted the notorious 'cowboy' into a duel." _Membacakan sebuah kalimat, pandangan mata Aether tampak menjadi kosong dan juga dingin.

"Tamu pertama—_First Born Son_…"

…

Suara ledakan dan juga suara benturan terdengar di sekeliling taman yang sudah mulai gelap gulita. Akito yang mencoba untuk menghindar dari semua serangan dari sosok yang ada di depannya tampak semakin kewalahan.

"Jangan katakan—yang dimaksud 13 tamu adalah _dark zodiac_," menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah agar ia bisa berdiri tegap, mencoba untuk menghindari dari semua serangan dari anak kecil itu sementara dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan persona di dunia nyata.

'_Dark Zodiac_, _Chronos—selain menguasai masa dan juga waktu ia juga menguasai semua bintang. Zodiac yang biasa digunakan oleh orang-orang awam, dan dark zodiac—kebalikan dari semua lambang zodiac yang mencerminkan sifat buruk manusia,'_ nafasnya semakin memburu, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya, "First born Son—"

"**Ayolah onii-chan…**"

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan—kekuatannya sama saja seperti seekor shadow, kalau saja aku bisa menggunakan persona,'_ melihat kearah hantu akan laki-laki itu yang tampak membawa sebuah pistol mainan di tangannya, mengarahkan padanya sebelum sesuatu meledak dari pistol itu.

"Ya—yang benar saja, aku pasti akan mati kalau sampai terkena itu—" wajahnya pucat dan menatap kearah sekeliling sebelum menemukan Kumiko disana yang menatapnya bingung karena tidak bisa melihat sosok anak yang ada di depannya, "—Kumiko!"

"Onii-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini—" baru saja akan menjawab saat tiba-tiba Akito melihat sosok anak itu yang menodongkan pistol kearah Kumiko. Merasakan bahaya itu, dengan segera bangkit dan mendorong Kumiko dari jalur tembakan itu.

"Kumiko, awas!"

DHUAR!

"Ow—nii-san, apa yang—" membuka mata untuk melihat Akito yang terkapar dan terluka karena terkena telak serangan dari anak kecil itu, "—nii-san!"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa Kumiko, cepatlah lari—"

"Ti—tidak, kau fikir melihatmu seperti ini aku percaya kalau kau baik-baik saja?" membantu berdiri, melihat kearah anak kecil itu yang sudah semakin mendekat dan bersiap dengan pistol yang ada di tangannya.

'_Aku harus segera mencari tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada anak ini—tentang first born son, hantu anak laki-laki yang tewas karena—'_ menyadari sesuatu, tampak terdiam dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, "—terbunuh oleh anak panah yang menancap di kepalanya…"

Menoleh dengan cepat untuk mencari benda yang ada di sekelilingnya, Kumiko yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tetaplah didekatku Kumiko," mencoba untuk memegang tangan Kumiko erat sambil bangkit dan berjalan untuk menghindari serangan sosok itu sambil mencari sesuatu yang pada akhirnya terlihat disekeliling semak-semak—sebuah anak panah yang tampak tua, "ini yang membuatmu berada disini bukan?"

Gerakan sosok itu terhenti, sementara Akito mencoba untuk mendekat semakin cepat karena anak itu tampak mundur seolah menghindar dari Akito.

"Kau tidak bisa melukai seseorang seperti itu—"

"**Jika aku tidak melakukannya—mereka akan menancapkan anak panah itu padaku lagi,**" entah kenapa mendengar suara anak itu membuat Akito tidak merasakan takut sama sekali seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, "**aku hanya ingin bermain, tetapi aku tidak ingin tertancap oleh benda itu lagi. Benda itu sangat sakit…**"

…

Terdiam, berjongkok dan mengangkat tangannya—membuat anak itu menutup matanya erat takut Akito akan melakukan sesuatu dengan anak panah yang ada di tangannya saat itu. Tetapi yang ia rasakan malah tepukan hangat yang lembut dan membuatnya tenang.

"Tidak akan—benda ini tidak akan melukaimu," _'Atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan bisa—'_ tersenyum lembut dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan anak itu kalau ia atau siapapun tidak akan bisa melukainya dengan benda apapun, "karena itu, kau tidak boleh melukai seseorang yang tidak akan bisa melukaimu…"

…

"**Maafkan aku nii-san,**" menundukkan kepalanya, Akito hanya tersenyum dan pada akhirnya menepuk kepalanya sekali lagi membuat sosok anak itu tampak berubah seperti sosok anak laki-laki pada umumnya—tidak ada darah dan juga anak panah yang menancap di dahinya lagi, "**apakah nii-san akan datang lagi untuk bermain denganku?**"

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan melukaiku—kau boleh datang kapanpun," tersenyum, dibalas dengan senyuman senang oleh sosok itu sebelum ia berbalik dan berlari—serta menghilang dari kegelapan malam itu. Kumiko yang benar-benar dibuat bingung tampak hanya bisa diam dan menoleh kearah Akito.

"Kau sudah gila kak?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja kulalui Kumiko—" terlihat lelah dan juga berantakan, Akito memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan pulang kerumah bersama dengan Kumiko yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

…

**[ 23 Maret 2023]**

**Unknown Place**

**00.30**

"Ada seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan orang-orang itu?"

Suara seorang perempuan terdengar di kegelapan malam di sebuah tempat saat itu. Bersama dengan beberapa orang di sekelilingnya, ia menatap tanda fool yang ada di dinding saat itu. Salah satu dari mereka tampak diam dan mencoba untuk menyentuh tanda itu.

"Apakah kita harus menyelidiki siapa yang melakukannya senpai?" perempuan berambut hijau panjang tampak menatap salah satu dari orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya—lebih tepatnya pada perempuan berambut merah yang ada di dekatnya.

"Terlalu beresiko—" menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu, sebelum beranjak menoleh kearah pemuda berambut biru velvet di sisi lainnya, "kau tahu sendiri bukan Yamagishi, kita sudah tidak bisa memunculkan persona sebebas 20 tahun yang lalu. Apakah kau punya ide lebih bagus Arisato?"

…

"Kau yang akan pergi—" tanpa membalikkan badannya dan menatap lawan bicara, pemuda bernama Arisato itu berbicara dengan seorang anak laki-laki seusia dengan Akito di belakangnya, "—Renato…"

Membalas dengan tatapan kosong dan juga dingin, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap pria di depannya saat itu. Cahaya bulan terlihat menyinari rambut birunya yang mirip dengan pemuda bernama Arisato itu.

"Baiklah—ayah…"

…To be Continue…

Maa—maaf kalau lama, soalnya agak sibuk dengan fandom sebelah dan juga real world activity yang menyita banyak sekali waktu ^ ^;

Baiklah, disini ketahuan kalau untuk nyelesaiin SL Wheel of Fortune itu berbeda sama yang lainnya. Disini dia pake istilah Dark Zodiac. Sebenarnya itu beneran loh, ada hubungannya sama Chronus, tapi untuk tamu yang ternyata adalah hantu itu didapet dari film Thirteen Ghost :). Dan untuk di scene terakhir, tahu unknown placenya dimana? :p

Sebenarnya dark zodiac itu ada 12, tapi yang ketiga belas itu berguna untuk chapter-chapter akhir nanti ^^

Oke, sampai sini dulu untuk chapter ini—makasih yang sudah review ^^

.

**Coming up Next!**

.

"Tamu selain aku?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Igor dengan penuh Tanya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yakni anggukan dari sang penunggu Velvet Room.

.

"Namaku adalah Renato Arisato—senang bertemu dengan orang dengan ikatan kontrak Velvet Room selain aku—"

Ia bersumpah saat itu bisa melihat senyuman dan aura gelap yang keluar dari pemuda bernama Renato itu.

.

"Ia dalam bahaya—" Akito melihat Renato yang tampak menatap Shion dengan tatapan datar, "—kau harus bersiap untuk menghadapi hal terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya…"

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorangpun terluka lagi didepan mataku!"

.

**Next Chapter!**

**Chapter 5, Boy with another contract**

.

"Kontrak itu bukanlah untuk memberikan kekuatan pada kita—tetapi membawa kutukan pada seluruh tamunya…"

"Ayahmu, dan juga ayahku tewas karena menjadi tamu di Velvet Room itu…"

.

_"His parents thought it all a harmless phase, until the day a neighbor boy discovered a real bow and arrow in his father's closet and taunted the notorious 'cowboy' into a duel."_

_~Dark Zodiac—First Born Son_


End file.
